Coopération inattendue
by nemesyslynn
Summary: Lorsque un tournoi de Quidditch inter-école à lieu a Poudlard, Harry et Drago vont devoir coopérer pour créer la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de tous les temps ! Mais ça ne sera pas sans conséquences pour ces deux jeunes hommes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à tous! _**

**_Voici ma première fanfic écrite avec ma meilleure amie Labulle !_**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :  
**

* * *

Harry parcourait les couloirs en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était soucieux de cette entrevue car habituellement, les convocations que les professeurs envoyaient par hiboux étaient sources de moments désagréables.

Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans les entrailles du château. Si seulement la missive lui expliquait un temps soit peu de quoi il retournait, il aurait sûrement moins peur d'affronter son intransigeante enseignante.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il frappa à la porte tout en étant occupé à se remémorer laquelle de ses frasques allait lui attirer encore des ennuis. Promis, il le ferait payer à Ron !

— Bonjour Potter, entrez et asseyez-vous !

— Bonjour Professeur. Euh... je..., pourquoi suis-je ici ? hésita Harry en se tassant sur sa chaise.

— Ne vous en faites pas, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre comportement, cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu. En tant que Directrice de maison, il est de mon devoir de prévenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, donc vous, que certains changements auront lieu cette année.

— Que voulez-vous dire Professeur ?

— Voila, cette année, Poudlard va de nouveaux accueillir les écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Salem pour un nouveau tournoi.

— Professeur, ne me dites pas qu'ils vont encore nous faire affronter des dragons !

— Non Potter, un tournoi de Quidditch voyons ! Merci Merlin, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne devrait pas avoir lieu de nouveau. Non, cette fois-ci, ce sont des rencontres de Quidditch entre les écoles. Mais pour cela, il nous faut qu'une seule et même équipe représentant Poudlard, comportant des joueurs des quatre maisons.

— Dumbledore est derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Avec son envie de l'entente inter-maisons !

— Bien sûr que non, même si je suis secrètement persuadée qu'il en est très content ! Bref, vous allez devoir vous mettre en accord avec les trois autres capitaines et faire des sélections inter-équipes. Et vous avez deux semaines pour organiser tout ça, il vous faut un capitaine parmi vous quatre et une équipe complète, tout cela pour le jour du banquet.

— Deux semaines Professeur ? Mais c'est impossible ! Et puis, les autres ne seront jamais d'accord pour disqualifier les membres de leurs équipes !

— Débrouillez-vous Potter, je suis sûre que vous ferez ça très bien ! Allez, je dois aller voir le professeur Flitwick. Oh, et n'oubliez pas votre devoir sur les Quaquatohus Libritus pour tout à l'heure ! Et fermez la porte en sortant, merci.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de se faire mettre à la porte par sa directrice de maison, avec une tâche impossible à accomplir en plus ! Pourquoi il tombait toujours dans des galères ! Car même si à première vue il n'y risquerait pas sa vie, sa santé mentale, elle, allait sûrement en prendre un coup !

Après ce furtif diagnostic, il décida qu'un bon petit-déjeuner lui remonterait le moral ainsi que la tête dépitée de Ron quand il allait le lui annoncer ! Ces bonnes images en tête, il reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle, cependant, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta un élève de plein fouet :

— Potter ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, je vais devoir faire décaper ma cape par mes elfes de maisons maintenant qu'elle est entrée en contact avec toi ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et pourquoi tu as cette expression idiote sur le visage ? Ah non c'est vrai, c'est naturel chez toi !

— Malefoy, apprends d'abord à regarder devant toi ! Et demande donc à tes elfes de te récurer ta tronche de snobinard prétentieux tant qu'à y être ! J'espère que pendant les sélections, tu vas finir défiguré et chauve !

Drago fit une grimace très indigne de la noble famille Malefoy quand il songea à la perte de ses si précieux cheveux.

— Ferme-la Potter ! Une chose est sûre en tout cas, la belette ne sera jamais sélectionnée ! Il n'a aucune chance !

— Parce que tu t'imagines être pris d'office ? Tu vas passer les sélections comme tout le monde Malefoy !

— Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles Potter ? Mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration de cette école ! Et puis je suis le meilleur, la question ne se pose même pas ! dit-il en relevant son menton aristocratique. Allez, continue à te bercer d'illusions Potter ! Et rendez-vous sur le terrain pour ta défaite !

Après le départ de Drago, Harry se dit que là, les ennuis venaient vraiment de commencer. Et supporter cette fouine décolorée serait encore plus dur que prévue...

oOo

Après son dîner de la veille, Harry avait été prévenu que la réunion des quatre capitaines de chacune des équipes allait avoir lieu le lendemain dans la salle de classe consacrée à l'étude des Moldus. Harry aurait parié que Malefoy avait été offusqué de ce choix, et pas seulement parce qu'on l'avait entendu vociférer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le repas...

Fort heureusement, le professeur McGonagall avait vite mis fin à ses jérémiades, au plus grand bonheur de Harry.

Cette réunion devait avoir lieu en fin de matinée et Harry, qui venait de rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner, n'était guère enchanté de devoir revoir Malefoy aussi tôt. Cela lui semblait une corvée aussi pénible que de devoir supporter Rogue pendant ses heures de colles, à récurer des chaudrons aussi gras que les cheveux de son professeur honnis.

oOo

Harry remonta dans son dortoir et il fulminait ! Malefoy avait été imbuvable pendant la réunion et pas seulement avec lui, mais aussi avec les capitaines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ! Allant même jusqu'à dire que la maison Poufsouffle ne servait à rien et qu'elle aurait dû depuis longtemps être dissoute, sans parler de leur équipe ! Les Serdaigle s'en sortaient un peu mieux pour les remarques acerbes, et Harry n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il avait dénigré les Gryffondor ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se confie à ses deux amis pour évacuer ce trop plein de haine envers cet infâme blondinet !

Il rentra dans sa salle commune en claquant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, après l'avoir vertement rabrouée. Il se dirigea vers Ron qui disputait une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Dean quand il avisa son amie, Hermione, dans un coin, à lire un énorme bouquin. Il se dit qu'Hermione serait sans doute de meilleur conseil pour faire redescendre sa fureur et prendre les choses avec plus de parcimonie afin de comprendre la situation.

— Salut Hermione, dis-moi, tu as un moment pour discuter ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! Tu as l'air soucieux, tu veux m'en parler ?

— Oui enfin, non... enfin si... C'est à propos de Malefoy, on a eu la réunion des capitaines et il m'énèrveee ! Il a été exécrable ! Et pas seulement avec moi. J'avais qu'une seule envie... lui faire avaler son balai !

— Ah... Évidemment. Eh bien, je comprends ton désarroi. Mais tu sais comment il est... Après, je pense qu'il fera malgré tout un effort. Le Quidditch lui tient à cœur, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il continue de se comporter de la sorte. Laisse-lui une chance, et surtout ne réponds pas à ses provocations, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

— J'aimerais vraiment y croire Hermione, mais c'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons ! Rabaisser les gens c'est comme une seconde nature chez lui, et je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais réussir à me contrôler très longtemps ! Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser gâcher cet évènement par son comportement de petit merdeux !

— Sois plus mature que lui, et qui sait, peut-être que tu déteindras sur lui ? Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de ne pas stresser pour ça puisque ça n'y changera rien. Tu verras bien demain comment vont se passer les sélections.

— Plus mature ? Mais je le suis ! Il lui faudrait vieillir d'au moins dix ans pour réussir à me rattraper ! Et puis déteindre sur lui ça risque pas, il a déjà voulu faire récurer sa cape par ses elfes parce que j'ai eu le malheur de le frôler ! Tu n'aurais pas plutôt d'autres conseils à me donner, je t'ai connue plus inventive !

— Eh bien si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit, cria Hermione en refermant violemment les pages de son livre, ce qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la salle.

Harry, ne se sentait pas plus avancé par cette conversation et pour couronner le tout, il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sa meilleure amie. Il décida de ne pas faire plus de dégâts et monta dans son dortoir en espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à y voir plus clair pour les sélections du lendemain.

* * *

**_J'espère_****_ que ce premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite qui promis, arrive rapidement !_**

13/08/2014


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à tous, merci à magiehp, severine32 et titegg de me suivre et de m'avoir mise en favoris !**_

_**J'espère**** que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête effroyable. Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer à propos de la journée du lendemain. Quoi qu'en pense Hermione, il restait persuadé que la coopération avec Drago Malefoy serait un calvaire...

Après une longue douche revigorante, Harry revêtit sa tenue de Quidditch et descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner.

C'est soucieux, le regard rivé à ses œufs au bacon, que Ron et Hermione le retrouvèrent :

— Alors mon vieux, tu n'es pas encore parti ?

Harry regarda brièvement sa montre et leva les yeux sur son ami :

— Tu as raison, je devrais déjà être en route...

Harry jeta un bref regard à Hermione, qui semblait ne pas avoir oublié leur querelle de la veille.

— Hermione, je suis désolé pour hier. C'est juste que... quand ça touche à Malefoy, je sais que je peux être de mauvaise foi...

— Ce n'est rien, Harry, répondit Hermione qui avait retrouvé instantanément son sourire. Peut-être que tu as raison après tout, j'espère seulement que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Harry acquiesça la mine sombre. Pour être vraiment fixé, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch...

— Je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard ?

Ron et Hermione lui firent oui de la tête et prirent place à table, tandis que Harry se levait pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Le jeune garçon accéléra le pas lorsqu'il vit une bonne dizaine de sorciers dans les airs, s'entraîner au-dessus du stade de Quidditch. Il récupéra rapidement son Éclair de Feu dans les vestiaires et pénétra sur le terrain.

— Évidemment, le seul qu'on attend, c'est Saint Potter ! cracha Drago assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Harry serra les mâchoires et préféra ne rien répondre, d'autant plus que la plupart des joueurs présents (une grande majorité de Serpentard) semblaient partager le même avis.

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit Lizzie Davis en haussant le ton pour accaparer l'attention des joueurs, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

— Comme vous le savez tous, un tournoi inter-écoles va avoir lieu, c'est pourquoi nous devons former la meilleure des équipes, continua Terry Boot.

— Donc, vos capitaines, c'est-à-dire : Terry, Lizzie, Potter et moi-même, enchaîna Drago, allons vous faire passer des sélections, afin de déterminer qui d'entre vous sont les meilleurs. Il y a fort à parier que les Serpentard arrivent en tête et...

— On a compris, Malefoy, intervint Harry avec humeur. Nous allons d'abord tester les Poursuiveurs. Bien sûr, vous êtes libres de postuler pour le poste que vous souhaitez, et pas seulement pour celui que vous occupez actuellement. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, à vos balais !

Lizzie souffla dans son sifflet et une envolée de sorciers envahit les airs.

Terry Boot fit signe aux trois autres capitaines de le suivre dans les gradins, et ils s'y installèrent afin d'observer les joueurs.

Drago s'était assis à l'autre extrémité du banc, pour être certain d'être le plus loin possible de Harry :

— Regardez cet empoté d'Ernie Macmillan ! Jamais il ne réussira à faire une passe correcte, se moqua-t-il durement.

— Ernie est un très bon attrapeur ! Je te signale qu'il a en grande partie aidé à gagner le match qui nous opposait aux Serpentard, l'année dernière, répondit sèchement Lizzie, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on critique si méchamment les membres de sa maison.

— Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas cassé le poignet, tu aurais eu tout à fait tes chances Lizzie, déclara Terry avec un air déçu.

— Je trouve que Hannah Abbot est vraiment douée, dit Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur le match qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, plutôt que sur son envie de jeter Malefoy hors des gradins.

— Mouais, concéda Drago avec une mauvaise foi évidente, je trouve que Zabini, lui, il se débrouille vraiment bien.

— Je trouve qu'il est trop agressif, répondit Terry Boot, je pense qu'une meilleure stratégie vaut toujours mieux que la violence.

— Tu as raison... La stratégie, il y a que ça de vrai. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne stratégie de ne pas tenter ta chance aux sélections. Tout le monde sait que tu es un mauvais Poursuiveur ! se moqua Drago.

Terry rougit sous la remarque du blond et resta muet durant le reste du match, vexé d'avoir été rabaissé de la sorte par le Serpentard.

— Zut ! Padma a lâché le Souafle, c'est vraiment dommage ! se plaignit Lizzie qui était peinée de voir une amie, bien que de Serdaigle, rater ainsi sa qualification.

— En même temps c'est pas une grosse perte, elle joue comme ses pieds, fanfaronna Drago.

— Mais tu vas pas la fermer ! s'écria Harry qui avait fini par craquer, ne pouvant plus contenir son exaspération fasse aux remarques acerbes de Drago.

— Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard qui le fusillait du regard. Je suis autant capitaine que toi, et j'ai donc tous les droits et devoirs de dire ce que je pense ! Nous sommes là pour sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs, et pour moi, c'est tout vu, c'est certainement pas parmi les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle qu'on les trouvera !

— Et tu crois que c'est parmi les Serpentard qu'on trouvera les meilleurs ? répondit Harry, tandis que la capitaine de Poufsouffle et celui de Serdaigle s'insurgèrent des paroles offensantes du blond. Rappelle-moi qui gagne toutes les coupes de Quidditch depuis quelques années ?

— Ah, voilà, Potter et sa vantardise ! Tu refuses que je dise que les Serpentard sont les meilleurs, mais toi tu te crois le droit de dire que ceux de ta maison le sont, et ça, ça ne te pose pas de problème !

— Peut-être que ça me...

— STOP !

Les deux garçons cessèrent leur dispute lorsque Lizzie leur intima d'arrêter, trop étonnés par l'intervention de la Poufsouffle qui était pourtant toujours calme et d'humeur égale.

— Ça suffit tous les deux ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui a la meilleure maison ! Nous sommes là pour juger les joueurs, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous chamaillez ! Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez vu que le match était fini ?

Harry et Drago jetèrent instinctivement un coup d'œil vers le stade et virent que tous les joueurs étaient de nouveau au sol.

Se sentant coupable, Harry détourna légèrement le regard, tandis que Drago leva le menton en l'air, d'un air renfrogné.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire revenir le calme parmi ses condisciples, Lizzie lança un Sonorus à sa baguette et annonça le match suivant, qui concernait le poste de gardien.

Certains des joueurs se portèrent volontaires pour lancer des Souafles, tandis que deux gardiens à chaque fois occupaient les buts.

— McLaggen est vraiment doué, dit Terry avec un enthousiasme qui fut partagé par Harry et Lizzie.

— Par contre, Vincent Crabbe est vraiment très mauvais. Il ne bouge pas assez vite, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par tomber et se rompre le cou, ajouta Lizzie.

Harry et Terry acquiescèrent aux dires de Lizzie, tandis que Drago se retint de tout commentaire. Même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, il était impossible de nier l'évidence.

— Au suivant ! dit Lizzie à l'aide du Sonorus.

Les gardiens se laissèrent redescendre au sol pendant que deux autres s'élevaient. Harry fronça les yeux lorsqu'il vit que l'un d'eux était Ron. Il l'avait pourtant vu au petit-déjeuner, et il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il souhaitait passer les sélections. Peut-être avait-il eu le trac de dire à son ami qu'il espérait faire partie de l'équipe ?

— Weasley ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je pensais qu'en tant que meilleur ami, tu lui aurais déconseillé de venir se ridiculiser ici, lança Drago avec un sourire perfide.

Harry sentait la colère monter de nouveau en lui, mais Lizzie le calma en lui posant doucement la main sur le bras.

— Laisse-le dire, il veut surtout se venger de ce que l'on a dit sur Crabbe.

Harry acquiesça et lui sourit faiblement. Il était toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous aider à éviter de commettre un meurtre...

Malheureusement pour Harry, les essais de Ron (accompagnés tout le long de « Weasley est notre roi », chantonné par Drago) se révélèrent peu concluants. Il se demandait déjà comment expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe...

Ce fut ensuite au tour des Batteurs. Une nuée de Cognards volait en tous sens, ce qui rendait difficiles les sélections. En effet, la plupart des joueurs étaient heurtés par les missiles volants avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'en renvoyer un tellement ils étaient nombreux. Seuls quelques joueurs s'en sortirent très bien, comme ce fut le cas pour Millicent Bulstrode par exemple.

— On fait une petite pause, décréta Terry, le temps que les blessés soient conduits à l'infirmerie.

Lizzie en profita pour aller saluer les performances des joueurs, et consoler ceux qui pensaient s'en être mal sortis.

Seuls sur le banc, Drago et Harry, chacun de leur côté, s'ignoraient royalement. Harry se dit que malgré les recommandations d'Hermione, il était bien incapable de prendre du recul face au comportement du blond.

Heureusement, le malaise d'être seul avec un être qui vous méprisait ne dura pas longtemps puisque les deux autres capitaines les rejoignirent assez rapidement.

— Bien, pour la sélection d'attrapeur, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Harry est le meilleur et qu'il mérite amplement d'avoir le poste, conclut Lizzie avec l'assentiment de Terry.

Harry fut un peu gêné d'être sélectionné d'office par ses camarades. Il allait tenter de leur faire entendre raison lorsque Drago intervint. Le blond ne l'entendait pas ainsi du tout, et s'insurgea de cette nouvelle !

— Pardon ? Potter devrait participer aux sélections comme tout le monde ! dit il en reprenant les mots exacts que Harry avait prononcés quelques jours plutôt à son encontre. Saint Potter ne doit pas avoir de passe-droits à cause de sa célébrité à la gomme ! Il est hors de questions que ça se passe comme ça ! dit Malefoy avec véhémence.

Ne souhaitant pas créer davantage de problèmes avec le Serpentard, Lizzie et Terry se regardèrent et décidèrent d'agir :

— Très bien Malefoy, tu vas l'avoir ta sélection ! Alors dépêche-toi de descendre sur le terrain avec ton balai ! lui dit Terry avec un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

De ce fait, Harry et Drago prirent le chemin du stade sans rien dire, et dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, impressionnés par la prestance du Serdaigle.

Après avoir enfourché leur balai, tous les attrapeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, dès que Lizzie eut lâché le Vif d'or. Maintenant commençait la recherche de la si précieuse petite balle dorée. Chacun était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans le stade ; on aurait pu entendre les Billywigs voler.

Soudain, Harry aperçut un éclat derrière l'une des tours du stade et s'élança aussitôt, suivi par les autres. Mais grâce à son Éclair de Feu, il les distança. Lorsqu'il comprit que le Vif lui avait échappé, il revient se placer au centre du stade pour scruter l'horizon. Les autres attrapeurs, dont Drago, étaient encore plus sur leurs gardes de peur de le laisser filer à nouveau. Le Vif était déjà difficile à attraper en temps normal, alors avec deux attrapeurs de plus, c'était vraiment pas une mince affaire.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le Vif d'or soit repéré par l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, qui s'élança à sa poursuite. Mais Drago, qui guettait aussi bien le stade que ses adversaires, lui emboîta le pas et s'élança à son tour ! Harry, qui repéra la trajectoire du Vif, décida, stratégiquement, de contourner la tour par l'autre côté, afin de se retrouver en face de ses coéquipiers pour les surprendre et gagner du terrain. Malheureusement, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle prit son virage trop serré et percuta l'une des tours, ce qui le disqualifia d'emblée.

Harry et Drago se retrouvaient seuls, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, et ne descelleraient pas, quand bien même le Vif avait pris une autre trajectoire, qui les menait dangereusement vers la pelouse du stade.

Harry tenta une feinte de Wronski, aussitôt imité par Drago. Au coude à coude, les deux attrapeurs devaient maintenant calculer leurs manœuvres pour redresser le manche de leur balai à temps et éviter ainsi la collision avec le sol. À cette vitesse, cela pouvait vite devenir dangereux pour un attrapeur novice.

Drago fixait hargneusement le Vif d'or et Harry tour à tour. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il lâche l'affaire. Cependant, voyant le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tirer de toutes ses forces sur son balai afin de ne pas s'écraser au sol. Harry devait attendre qu'il agisse de la sorte, puisqu'à peine une seconde plus tard, il fit de même, avant de réussir à attraper le Vif d'or.

Drago finit par se poser rageusement au sol, avant de jeter son balai brusquement. Sa colère d'avoir raté le Vif, surtout face à Harry, était aussi grande que la blessure occasionnée à sa fierté. De plus, la déception et la honte de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe étaient quasiment insoutenables.

— Merci à tous ! Les sélections sont maintenant finies, dit Lizzie en frappant dans ses mains en guise de félicitations. Nous allons délibérer maintenant. Les résultats arriveront bientôt.

Tandis que les trois autres capitaines se dirigeaient déjà vers les gradins pour délibérer, Drago restait stoïque. Il hésitait à les rejoindre, ne souhaitant pas du tout se retrouver encore en compagnie de Harry, ni même pas prendre part aux délibérations. Cependant, s'il ne voulait pas être la risée de tous, il devait malgré tout se tenir à son rôle de capitaine... De mauvais grée, il se dirigea alors vers les gradins.

Les délibérations furent houleuses, mais tous finirent par tomber d'accord, hormis Drago qui n'avait pas desserré les dents durant tout l'entretien.

— Venez par ici s'il vous plaît :

Lizzie Davis déroula un rouleau de parchemin et commença à lire :

— Au poste de Poursuiveur, nous avons choisi : Michael Corner, de Serdaigle ; Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, et Megan Jones, de Poufsouffle.

Les applaudissements retentirent vivement pour les trois sélectionnés qui laissèrent éclater leur joie, contrairement à certains autres qui affichaient une mine déconfite.

— Au poste de gardien, continua Lizzie, nous avons choisi de garder Cormac McLaggen, de Gryffondor !

Cormac, comme à son accoutumée, afficha un rictus prétentieux qui irrita Harry. Ron, quant à lui, semblait terriblement déçu, et peut-être même un peu en colère... Harry tenta de lui remonter le moral par un regard amical, mais Ron détourna les yeux.

— Pour les batteurs, sont sélectionnés : Mark Calaway, de Serdaigle, et Millicent Bulstrode, de Serpentard.

— Et enfin, c'est sans surprise que vous apprendrez que c'est Harry qui a le poste d'attrapeur, conclu Terry. Merci à tous d'être venus, et félicitations aux membres de l'équipe de Poudlard !

À la fin de l'annonce, d'autres applaudissements et congratulations résonnèrent dans le stade, qui se vida lentement de ses occupants.

Pour Harry, la joie de savoir que Drago ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe et qu'il n'aurait pas à le supporter plus longtemps, fut un peu assombrie par le fait que Ron semblait lui en vouloir. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint afin de rentrer avec lui au château, Ron avait fait mine de ne pas le voir et était rentré seul, d'un pas furieux.

Harry prit donc son temps pour rentrer au château. Sa journée avait été assez éprouvante pour ne pas avoir à entamer la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec Ron...

* * *

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, à très bientôt pour la suite !**_

14/08/14


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! **

**Merci à vous qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à mettre ma fic en alerte et favori :) **

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas, avec Labulle, on a pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et surtout à imaginer la suite de leurs péripéties ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**RAR anonyme : **

K.S : Merci beaucoup, on espère que la suite te plaira ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigea directement à la place qu'Hermione lui indiquait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle après l'avoir rejointe, et fronça les sourcils.

— Ron n'est pas là ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle était gênée.

— Eh bien... Tu sais comment il est Harry. Il était si déçu de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe qu'il a préféré monter se coucher.

Harry pensait bien que le roux lui en voulait, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à sauter un repas. En sept ans, ça n'était jamais arrivé...

— Je comprends sa déception, mais je ne comprends pas par contre pourquoi il m'en veut à moi ! Je suis désolé pour lui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si d'autres se sont montrés meilleurs que lui !

— Tu sais, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'il est vexé. J'imagine qu'il devait penser que tu... enfin, tu vois quoi ?

Harry la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Non, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

En voyant l'air perplexe de Harry, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il fallait vraiment tout leur expliquer...

— Il s'était certainement dit qu'en tant que capitaine, tu l'aiderais à obtenir une place dans l'équipe...

— Oh...

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira instantanément après l'explication d'Hermione, avant de redevenir grave.

— Mais je n'étais pas seul à décider ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Que j'exige qu'il entre dans l'équipe uniquement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ?!

— Calme-toi Harry, lui intima Hermione qui lui fit comprendre en regardant tout autour d'elle que des élèves avaient été alertés par ses cris. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça... C'est à lui, et tu le sais.

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre. Oui, c'était avec Ron qu'il fallait qu'il discute, et il se doutait que le rouquin ne se laisserait pas si facilement amadouer... Il décida de se concentrer pour le moment sur ses haricots verts, qu'il piquait avec entrain, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

oOo

Son repas s'était fini dans le silence. Il fallait maintenant qu'il monte dans son dortoir, pour essayer de trouver son ami...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il crut d'abord que Ron n'était pas là, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de son lit et qu'il vit une chevelure rousse en dépasser, il fut rassuré.

— Ron...

Harry avait vu son ami bouger faiblement, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas tourné vers lui.

— Ron ! dit-il plus fort, sans obtenir davantage de résultats.

Le jeune garçon avait envie de dire à son ami que son comportement était ridicule, mais le connaissant, il savait que s'il faisait ça, il était bon pour être ignoré par Ron durant de longues semaines...

— S'il te plaît Ron, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Ronald Weasley était bien décidé à l'ignorer, mais sentant que Harry était assis sur son lit et s'évertuait à le fixer, il finit par soupirer bruyamment et envoya brusquement ses couvertures au pied de son lit, pour se relever.

— Je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas dans l'équipe, dit Harry d'un air effectivement désolé.

Ron se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement. Harry ignorait s'il faisait ça pour ses paroles, ou pour lui signifier que de toute façon, il s'en fichait comme de sa première potion ratée.

— Ça n'empêche, j'ai pas été si nul que ça, se défendit Ron au bout d'un moment.

— ...

Lorsque Ron vit l'air embarrassé de Harry, il vit rouge :

— Alors c'est ça, j'ai été lamentable ?!

— Non, bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Harry pour le rassurer. Mais…, d'autres ont été meilleurs que toi, je suis désolé...

— Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'être, tu es le meilleur toi, ça ne risque pas de t'arriver !

— Arrête Ron, tu sais très bien que non ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que j'exige que tu sois dans l'équipe au détriment d'autres joueurs qui ont assuré ?

Ron sursauta comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, et observa Harry avec déception et amertume. Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, essoufflés par la colère, mais refusant de faire le premier pas pour s'excuser.

Ron finit par se recoucher avec des gestes rageurs, et se tourna, dos à Harry, avant de fermer ses rideaux à l'aide de sa baguette.

Harry était exaspéré par le comportement de son ami, mais il s'en voulait également. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, et il avait blessé Ron, sans le vouloir. D'un geste las, il sortit de sa poche la pomme et la brioche qu'il avait ramenées à Ron et les laissa sur sa table de nuit. Il pourrait toujours les manger s'il avait un creux dans la nuit, et peut-être, Ron apprécierait-il le geste.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête et se dit que ce n'était que le début d'une longue journée. Il fut un peu rassuré en voyant qu'apparemment, Ron avait effectivement mangé la collation qu'il lui avait ramenée du dîner de la veille. Pourvu, pensa-t-il, que ce geste ait eu un effet bénéfique et que ça aide Ron à lui pardonner.

Il descendit à la Grande Salle après une toilette rapide, pour profiter d'un copieux petit-déjeuner ; le jeudi il y avait des pancakes et de la confiture à la mélasse, sa préférée !

Il avisa son meilleur ami à la table des Gryffondor, ainsi qu'Hermione encore plongée dans un recueil plus gros qu'elle. À croire que pour son amie, seul le poids d'un livre qui pouvait tuer en tombant sur la tête de quelqu'un le rendait particulièrement intéressant !

— Salut Ron, bien dormi ?

— Euh oui... oh et Harry, je... comment dire…, je suis désolé de mon comportement, j'étais vexé de ne pas avoir réussi, j'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi !

— Ça va, Ron, c'est oublié ! lui dit Harry, ravi que cette dispute soit du passé.

— Merci vieux !

— Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, on dirait un vieux couple ! précisa Hermione en regardant tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis.

oOo

Harry qui avait oublié son livre de sortilèges avait été obligé de quitter ses amis précipitamment, quand Hermione avait mentionné leurs cours de la matinée. Cela l'avait obligé à remonter en quatrième vitesse dans sa tour, et à faire le chemin inverse avant le début de son cours. Fort heureusement, la salle du professeur Flitwick se situait plus près que la Grande Salle. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il aperçut Malefoy au loin qui, a priori, se rendait également au cours qu'ils avaient en commun, au plus grand dam de Harry.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser passer cette occasion d'asticoter Malefoy, Harry ne se reteint pas :

— Alors Malefoy, pas trop déçu ? dit-il ironiquement en remuant le couteau dans la plaie pour son éviction de l'équipe de Quidditch.

— La ferme Potter ! lui répondit Malefoy, en le fixant avec de la tristesse et de la déception dans le regard, avant de baisser la tête et de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy le regarder ainsi, en laissant percevoir toutes ces émotions, chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permise auparavant. Harry se sentit soudain coupable envers le Serpentard, ce qui le choqua d'autant plus. Cependant, sa réaction fut vite oubliée lorsque Harry retrouva ses amis en classe.

oOo

Quelques jours après l'incident, Harry se retrouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour un nouvel entraînement. Tout se déroulait très bien, il était même plutôt content du niveau de son équipe.

Malefoy, caché derrière les gradins pour espionner l'entraînement auquel il ne pouvait participer, fut encore plus attristé de voir que malgré sa mauvaise foi, cette équipe était vraiment excellente.

Lorsque, pendant une manœuvre de routine, la poursuiveuse Poufsouffle, Megan Jones, fit une mauvaise passe à Michael Corner, elle se retrouva en difficulté à garder l'équilibre sur son balai. Quand soudain, un Cognard se dirigea vers elle à vive allure et la percuta au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Ses équipiers entendirent le bruit horrible que fit son os en se brisant et cet impact finit de déséquilibrer la jeune Poufsouffle qui tomba de son balai. Bien que McLaggen réagisse vivement en lui évitant de s'écraser au sol, la jeune fille cria de douleur, et elle fut vite transportée à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient redescendus au sol et discutaient du cas de leur coéquipière. Hannah Abbot, qui était allée accompagner son amie voir Madame Pomfresh, revint vers eux, un air attristé sur le visage.

— J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour l'équipe, dit-elle gravement. Sa jambe est fracturée à plusieurs endroits, et Pompom a décidé de la dispenser de Quidditch pendant au moins un mois pour que sa jambe se répare sans dommage, vu les multiples fractures. Ce qui, malheureusement, veut dire qu'il faut retrouver quelqu'un pour reprendre son poste ! Elle s'excuse, elle est tellement mal de nous laisser ainsi...

— Megan n'y est pour rien, dit Harry en voyant le visage désolé de son amie blonde, il vaut mieux qu'elle se remette correctement et qu'elle puisse reprendre son poste dans l'équipe des Poufsouffle l'année prochaine.

Une discussion animée s'en suivit, et il fut décidé que de nouvelles sélections auraient lieu le lendemain même, pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur.

Le Serpentard qui avait entendu toute la discussion sortit le plus discrètement possible de sa cachette, avec sourire narquois et un regard conspirateur sur le visage, et remonta au château de bien meilleure humeur que quelques heures auparavant.

Après une douche bienfaisante dans les vestiaires, Harry alla rejoindre ses amis pour leur raconter ses aventures de fin de journée, et se plaindre de la charge supplémentaire de travail que cela allait lui occasionner.

oOo

Le lendemain matin Harry, rejoint par Hannah Abbot en bas du grand escalier, alla afficher un nouveau dossier de candidature pour la sélection du poursuiveur remplaçant. La nouvelle s'était bien entendu répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le château depuis la fin de l'entraînement, et ils durent donc faire face à une foule de camarades faisant le pied de grue depuis la fin du petit-déjeuner, apparemment aussi excités qu'un matin de Noël.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'une place libre générerait un tel engouement, il y a presque plus de monde que pour les premières sélections ! hurla presque Hannah pour se faire entendre.

— Eh ne nous poussez pas ! cria Harry en regardant sa coéquipière avant de lui souffler à l'oreille que, selon lui, ses camarades d'école étaient complètement tarés !

Cet attroupement n'avait bien évidemment pas échappé à un certain Serpentard blond, qui bien que plus discret que ses camarades était dans le même état qu'eux.

C'est ainsi qu'en se servant de ses deux imposants camarades de dortoir, et à grand renfort de regards méprisants pour l'un et coups de coudes pour les autres, il put noter son nom en tout haut de la liste.

Harry se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, avec toute son équipe, et la bonne dizaine d'élèves qui étaient là pour passer de nouveau les sélections. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure blonde presque blanche, dépasser derrière le rassemblement.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le Serpentard ferait un essai pour un poste autre que celui d'attrapeur. Il devait décidément vraiment vouloir être dans l'équipe !

— Allez, tout le monde en place. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même, et tout se passera bien, dit Harry pour les encourager. À vos balais... Partez !

Le Souafle fut lancé bien haut par Millicent Bulstrode, qui faisait office d'arbitre, et aussitôt, une nuée de poursuiveurs prirent leur envol. Le nombre de participants était si élevé que les élèves et membres de l'équipe qui assistaient au match fermaient les yeux de temps en temps en craignant des collisions, qui ne venaient cependant pas.

Albert Horth s'était emparé du Souafle et tentait par tous les moyens de le garder, mais c'était sans compter sur Drago Malefoy qui avait réussi à passer une main derrière son bras et propulser la balle dans le sien. Avec une vitesse inouïe, il sema ses adversaires et se dirigea vers les buts, dans lesquels il envoya la balle avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon. Cormac, qui était pourtant le meilleur gardien de toute l'école, ne put empêcher le Souafle de lui passer entre les mains.

Harry devait bien admettre que le Serpentard s'était bien débrouillé, mais rien était fini, une horde de joueurs voulant faire leurs preuves fonçait déjà sur lui.

Après un tour de voltige, Cormac récupéra le Souafle et le relança dans la mêlée. Ce fut Estia Blair qui s'en empara, avant d'être percutée volontairement par un élève de Poufsouffle, et qu'il soit récupéré par un joueur de Serdaigle.

Des huées montèrent des gradins où de plus en plus d'élèves avaient pris place, et Millicent siffla pour la faute. Le joueur de Poufsouffle fut sorti du terrain, sous les cris de ses camarades.

Le joueur de Serdaigle s'approcha des buts et lança le Souafle, qui fut arrêté sans trop de mal par le gardien. Cormac le relança de nouveau mais le Souafle fut vite intercepté par Drago, qui une nouvelle fois avait réussi à se démarquer, et à se rapprocher des buts.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit lorsqu'il réussit à marquer un nouveau but, et les élèves commencèrent à scander son nom.

Harry grimaçait, mais il devait bien avouer que la technique du Serpentard était vraiment impressionnante. Il eut une preuve de plus lorsque Drago, suivi de près et encadré par trois poursuiveurs qui avaient l'air de s'être mis d'accord pour faire cesser son ascension, réussit à leur faire faux bond en faisant une vrille qui surprit tout le monde.

Jamais le Gryffondor n'aurait pu imaginer que Drago était si doué en Quidditch. Il se demandait même pourquoi le Serpentard avait persisté à vouloir être attrapeur, alors que ce n'était clairement pas sa vocation...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Drago avait marqué un troisième but, Harry fit sonner la fin de match.

— Bien, merci à tous. Nous allons prendre quelques minutes pour délibérer, alors, restez là, dit Harry.

Les joueurs descendirent sur la terre ferme et suivirent des yeux les six membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui se mettaient à l'écart.

— Drago était formidable ! s'exclama Michael Corner.

— C'est sûr, c'est lui qu'il nous faut ! approuva Mark Calaway.

Harry s'était bien attendu à ce que les joueurs de l'équipe fussent si enthousiastes, mais Malefoy dans son équipe, quand même...

— Oui, j'avoue qu'il s'est bien débrouillé, dit Harry en minimisant le potentiel de Drago. Mais, Claire Peters aussi. Elle s'est bien battue, elle avait une bonne maîtrise de son balai et...

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a pas photos ! répondit McLaggen avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Le Souafle a failli m'arracher les mains la deuxième fois. C'est simple, si on devait comparer les talents, je dirais que Malefoy est aussi doué en tant que poursuiveur que toi en tant qu'attrapeur !

Harry se sentit étrangement vexé de savoir (et de devoir reconnaître surtout) que McLaggen n'avait pas tort.

— Oui mais... C'est Malefoy dont on parle là ! Pensez à l'ambiance dans l'équipe. C'est important aussi qu'il y ait une parfaite cohésion dans une équipe, pour qu'elle aille à la victoire ! argua Harry en désespoir de cause.

— Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as l'air jaloux de son talent, décréta Millicent Bulstrode en croisant ses larges bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air revêche.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit Harry, qui sentait qu'il perdait la bataille.

— Harry, je comprends ton point de vue, mais le seul qui a un problème avec Drago, c'est toi, et il a été le meilleur des poursuiveurs aujourd'hui, donc il doit être dans l'équipe, un point c'est tout, conclu Hannah Abbot.

La mort dans l'âme, Harry finit par acquiescer de la tête, et tous les autres crièrent victoire.

C'est le pas traînant que Harry se rapprocha des joueurs qui attendaient impatiemment les résultats.

— Voilà, nous avons délibéré, et... le nouveau poursuiveur est Drago Malefoy, dit Harry avec un écœurement non dissimulé, qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il vit le visage de Drago rayonner de suffisance.

Drago, extrêmement fier de lui, se félicita d'avoir jeté un sort de confusion à Megan Jones lors de leur entraînement précédant. Sans ça, jamais il n'aurait fait partie de l'équipe. Naturellement, à la base, il avait juste souhaité pourrir leur match, et non blesser la jeune fille, mais au final, tout était bien qui finissait bien, pour lui du moins.

La joie qu'il éprouvait ne serait pas complète tant qu'il ne serait pas allé narguer le balafré. C'est donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il se dirigea vers Harry, qui semblait abattu.

— Alors, tu la ramènes moins là Potter ! Contrairement à toi, moi, je ne me contente pas d'être doué dans un seul domaine.

— Ferme-là, Malefoy, ne put que répondre Harry, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, tant il était désespéré de faire équipe avec le Serpentard.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**A très vite on espère^^**

18/08/14


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous :) **

**Désolée pour la longue attente, mais il s'avère qu'il est plus facile d'écrire lorsque nous sommes réunies (puisque je quo-écris la fic avec nemesyslynn) et puisqu'elle habite à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de moi, ça n'arrive pas si souvent... **

**Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'abandonnons pas, et j'espère que vous lecteurs, non plus ;)**

**Le chapitre 5 est déjà commencé, et en théorie, il sera fini d'ici deux mois grand max ;)**

**Sur ce, merci à tous pour vos review**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ps : Les trois premiers chapitres ont été corrigés.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Le lendemain de la sélection du nouveau poursuiveur, les conversations dans la Grande Salle allaient bon train. Tous allaient de leurs commentaires sur la sélection de Drago Malefoy et sur les futurs succès de cette nouvelle équipe lors du tournoi.

Harry, lui, pensait surtout aux futurs esclandres de Malefoy et aux migraines que cela allait lui occasionner.

Fort de ces réflexions et après avoir engouffré son petit-déjeuner avec un appétit que Ron pourrait lui envier, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilèges pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Durant l'étude du sortilège Incendio Maxima, utile contre les attaques Gelantes des yétis albinos, le professeur Flitwick prit malencontreusement feu en approchant trop près de Seamus Finnigan, qui, par sa maladresse habituelle, rata son sortilège. Cela provoqua bien sûr l'hilarité générale au grand dam de leur petit professeur.

oOo

Le reste de la journée fut heureusement plus calme pour les élèves de septième année.

Le soir venu, les membres de la nouvelle équipe se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Comme tous les autres, Harry se rendit au vestiaire afin de se préparer à l'entraînement. Alors qu'il laçait ses bottes de Quidditch, Harry sentit un projectile lui heurter la tête avant qu'il ne s'empêtre dans sa tignasse indomptable. Il parvint avec la plus grande difficulté du monde à s'en saisir tant il bougeait.

Le projectile était en fait un dragon en origami qui se faisait apparemment une joie de lui mordiller les doigts de sa gueule aiguisée, lui provoquant de légères coupures.

Avec une extrême précaution, et sentant la colère monter, Harry finit par déplier la bête pour voir apparaître un dessin le représentant se prenant un Souafle en pleine figure, accompagné d'une simple phrase « Attention Potter, un accident est vite arrivé ».

D'un geste rageur, Harry chiffonna le papier et jeta un regard noir derrière lui, pour y voir Drago arborer un sourire narquois, avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Merlin, que les entraînements allaient être longs…

oOo

— Mais Potter, essuie tes lunettes, tu vois bien que cette formation ne fonctionne pas ! Ils vont pénétrer notre défense en deux secondes.

— Peut-être, mais si on fait comme tu le préconises, Bulstrode va finir par envoyer Cormac à l'infirmerie !

— Connecte tes deux neurones ! Avec l'attaque de l'hippogriffe, ils auront aucune chance de marquer !

— Tu n'y es pas du tout, la défense est bien mieux que l'attaque. Une bonne formation du cyclope permet d'avoir un meilleur angle de tir.

— Potter, t'es vraiment un abruti. On risque pas de gagner avec tes méthodes de fillette.

— Et toi, avec tes procédés agressifs, on risque tous de finir à Ste Mangouste…

Depuis une demi-heure, le reste de l'équipe assistait, impuissant, aux échanges houleux entre les deux garçons.

— N'importe quoi Malefoy, Marc doit assurer les arrières de Hannah, sinon...

— Mais la ferme Potter, tu comprends vraiment rien aux bonnes stratégies !

— Tu...

— STOP ! Ça suffit tous les deux, il y en a vraiment marre ! On a déjà eu le droit à vos disputes il y a vingt minutes, vous commencez à nous casser les balais ! s'écria Michael Corner.

La gueulante de Michael eut pour effet de faire cesser la dispute entre Harry et Drago l'espace d'un instant.

— Et pour qui tu te prends Corner, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre !

— Il a raison, Drago, c'est vrai que vous soulez tout le monde avec vos chamailleries. À cause de vous, l'entraînement n'avance pas et vous mettez une ambiance mortelle. Même Rogue serait plus enjoué ! dit Millicent Bulstrode.

Drago se renfrogna mais ne répondit rien, car il estimait l'avis de la Serpentard, même s'il en était vexé.

— Alors dites à Potter qu'il a une mauvaise stratégie, cracha Drago en lui jetant un regard noir, qu'Harry lui rendit avec ferveur.

— Écoutez les garçons, le problème c'est que vous êtes deux à vouloir diriger l'équipe. On se doutait bien que ça risquait d'arriver. Donc avec les autres, on a pris la décision d'élire un capitaine, intervint Hannah Abbot.

Harry, prenant sur lui, approuva la décision de ses camarades, voulant prouver à Drago qu'il était le plus mature d'eux deux.

À la suite de ça, le vote fut organisé, et à la surprise d'Harry, le reste de l'équipe préféra les tactiques de Malefoy, qui fut donc nommé capitaine de l'équipe.

Avec toute son arrogance, Drago s'adressa au reste de l'équipe (et Harry aurait pu mettre sa baguette au feu qu'il s'adressait surtout à lui) et décréta qu'en tant que capitaine, la formation pégase serait la plus adaptée, comme il l'avait conseillé plus tôt.

Démoralisé au possible, Harry rentra à la tour Gryffondor, espérant pouvoir se plaindre à Ron du comportement de Malefoy, et de son nouveau poste au sein de l'équipe.

oOo

Cela faisait deux jours que Drago avait été élu capitaine de l'équipe, et Harry ne le supportait déjà plus ! Le Serpentard était encore plus imbuvable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se pavanait en conquérant glorieux dans les couloirs du château, suivi par ses groupies qui le collaient comme son ombre.

Si Harry n'avait pas tant aimé le Quidditch, il aurait certainement quitté l'équipe !

— Harry, tu as ton devoir de potion ?

— Mais oui Hermione, je suis paré, il n'y a aucune raison que j'aie une mauvaise note cette fois-ci ! Rogue n'en reviendra pas.

— J'espère bien, après les heures qu'on a passé dessus à rédiger le devoir et apprendre par cœur les ingrédients de la potion de soins Écaillus Dragonus, se plaignit Ron.

oOo

— Fermez vos livres, et que je ne vois plus rien sur vos tables ! tonna le professeur de Potions. Vous avez une heure pour préparer votre potion. Je ne veux AUCUN bavardage !

Comme à chaque contrôle, Hermione, la mine sérieuse, se rua sur sa copie et ses ingrédients avec une extrême concentration. Et pour une fois, c'est confiants que Ron et Harry commencèrent leur potion.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry était très satisfait, sa potion avait pile poil la bonne couleur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mijoter tranquillement le reste de l'heure, et il était certain d'obtenir enfin un Effort exceptionnel pour son travail.

— Professeur Rogue, puis-je aller aux toilettes je vous prie ?

Le professeur jeta un regard assassin à l'élève qui avait pris la parole avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

— Mmm... Oui, mais faites vite.

Drago fit un sourire complaisant et se leva silencieusement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde savait que Rogue refusait catégoriquement de laisser sortir les élèves durant le cours. Mais évidemment, son chouchou n'avait jamais droit au même traitement...

Au moment où Drago dépassa la table d'Harry, il lui lança un sourire arrogant avant de laisser tomber quelque chose dans son chaudron.

— Sale...

Harry se retint de l'insulter tout fort avant de froncer les sourcils et de scruter attentivement son chaudron pour finir par y voir flotter un œil de Strangulot.

Harry serra les poings en entendant Drago ricaner discrètement, avant de partir à la pêche.

— Que faites-vous Potter ?! À ce stade de la potion, vous devriez vous contenter de surveiller votre potion, et non de la touiller de cette manière.

Voyant Harry se débattre avec son chaudron, Rogue s'était levé et était venu voir de plus près.

— Je sais monsieur, je ne touille rien, c'est que Malefoy...

* Splash ! *

Alors que le professeur avait le nez au-dessus du chaudron, la potion se mit soudain à jaillir et inonder la robe du professeur Rogue.

— POTTER ! Vous êtes vraiment incapable ! Ne savez-vous pas, après sept ans d'études de potions, que les yeux de Strangulots, associés à la bile de Veracrasse provoquent une explosion ?

— Mais Monsieur...

— SILENCE ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos pitoyables excuses ! Vous irez en heure de colle ce soir, un point c'est tout. Et je vous mets un T, évidemment.

Les oreilles de Harry virèrent au rouge lorsqu'il croisa le regard victorieux de Drago, qui venait, comme par magie, de rentrer dans la salle.

oOo

Deux HEURES ! Deux heures, non d'un hibou biscornu, qu'il récurait ces foutus chaudrons et avec une vieille brosse de WC. OK c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux, Harry l'avait appris au début de sa première année et des nombreuses heures de colle qu'il avait eues, mais tout de même, c'était dégradant !

Heureusement pour Malefoy qu'il était sur le terrain de Quidd... Oh Merlin ! l'entraînement ! S'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il finirait par arriver en retard et Malefoy ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire remarquer... ou pire !

Après avoir rempilé les chaudrons de façon plus que précaires, il sortit en courant des cachots pour se rendre sur le terrain. Arrivé en dehors de l'enceinte du château, il jura en voyant les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur lui, le faisant glisser sur le sentier et embuant les verres de ses lunettes. Il était maudit maintenant, c'était certain !

Il discerna enfin ses coéquipiers qui enfourchaient leurs balais et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être la chance de pas inaperçu s'il se changeait à la vitesse de l'éclair... mais c'était sans compter sur la fouine peroxydée !

— POTTER ! Tu penses pouvoir ramener tes saintes fesses quand tu le souhaites? L'équipe n'a pas à souffrir de ton retard !

— Ça va Malefoy, j'étais en retenue par ta faute, alors si j'étais toi, je la fermerais ! Et je saurais me faire pardonner auprès de l'équipe moi-même.

— T'as raison Potter, j'ai déjà une idée toute trouvée !

— Malefoy t'as pas intérêt à...

— Eh ! Écoutez-moi. Potter vient gentiment de se proposer pour nettoyer vos balais à la fin de l'entraînement afin de se faire pardonner son retard. Alors merci Potter…, dit Malefoy avec une voix douce-amère, en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil tout en montant sur son balai.

Oh et Potter pas la peine de faire venir ton balai, on n'a plus de temps à perdre, prends donc celui qui traîne dans le vestiaire.

— Oh merci Harry, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, tu es tout pardonné dans ce cas ! le remercia Michael avec un sourire sincère.

Harry fulminait à tel point qu'il aurait pu en cracher du feu. Quel culot avait ce petit, misérable, arrogant, fils de Mangemort pour l'obliger à effectuer un récurage de plus ! Cela allait lui prendre des heures de sécher et de lustrer toutes les brindilles de ces balais !

Foi de Gryffondor, il lui ferait payer son comportement !

L'entraînement se déroula sans autres incidents et Harry put prouver son talent même juché sur un vieux Brosse Dur, qui à en croire son état, s'était fait passer dessus par toute l'école ! Cela eu au moins le mérite de clouer le bec de Malefoy pendant ses figures.

oOo

— Allez, vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller, l'entraînement est terminé !

Drago venait de sonner la fin l'entraînement. Harry et les autres en furent soulagés. La pluie torrentielle n'avait pas cessé de tomber, bien au contraire. Ils étaient détrempés, et frigorifiés, et la nuit qui était tombée depuis une bonne heure empêchait Harry d'apercevoir le Vif d'or.

— Je suis tellement épuisée que je vais prendre une douche et monter directement me coucher ! dit Millicent à Hannah qui partageait tout à fait son point de vue.

— Si j'avais su que Drago allait être si exigent avec l'entraînement, j'aurais peut-être voté pour Harry, glissa tout bas Corner à l'attention de Mark.

oOo

Harry était lessivé. Après ses deux heures de récurage de chaudron, et celles de l'entraînement, il ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Son seul souhait était de prendre une douche brûlante et d'emporter un petit quelque chose à manger avant de monter se mettre au lit.

— Hey, Potter, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! demanda Drago qui venait de surgir derrière lui.

— Comment ça « Où est-ce que je vais ? » Dans le vestiaire, comme les autres, dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait encore ce satané Malefoy.

— Il me semble t'avoir pourtant dit de récurer les balais des joueurs. Il est hors de question que tu quittes le terrain avant que tout ne soit reluisant de propreté.

— T'es pas sérieux Malefoy ! s'écria Harry qui perdait son calme. Tu te moques de moi !

Les cris du Survivant alertèrent les autres joueurs qui firent demi-tour, pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

— Je suis tout à fait sérieux le balafré ! En tant que capitaine, je t'ordonne de m'obéir, fit Drago en levant le menton en signe de supériorité.

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui explosa. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers temps (en très grande partie causée par Drago) ressurgit et Harry sauta sur Drago.

Les deux garçons se roulèrent sur le sol et se rouèrent de coups, et même la boue gelée qui imprégnait leurs vêtements ne les calma pas. Il fallut l'aide de McLaggen et Millicent pour parvenir à les séparer.

Harry et Drago étaient essoufflés, et se regardaient avec toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Drago avait des contusions et des coupures au visage, tout comme Harry, qui tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de Cormac pour se jeter de nouveau sur Drago.

— Holà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hagrid qui arrivait d'un pas précipité. J'ai entendu des cris depuis l'autre bout du stade.

Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le demi-géant semblait surpris de voir Harry dans cet état, et embêté aussi, mais il n'avait pas le choix...

— Venez tous les deux, je dois vous amener auprès du directeur. Ce comportement n'est pas correct.

Durant tout le trajet, les deux garçons ne cessaient de se jeter des regards noirs, mais plus ils se rapprochaient du bureau du directeur, plus Harry se sentait fautif. Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser aller à frapper Malefoy de la sorte, quand bien même cette sale petite vermine le méritait profondément.

*toc toc*

— Entrez, dit Albus Dumbledore.

Hagrid s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry et Drago, qui entrèrent en évitant de croiser le regard du directeur.

— Je vous amène deux jeunes que j'ai trouvés en train de se battre, Monsieur le Directeur, dit humblement Hagrid.

— Merci Hagrid, vous pouvez me les laisser maintenant.

Hagrid inclina respectueusement la tête et s'éclipsa du bureau, non sans avoir lancé un faible sourire à Harry, en guise d'encouragement.

— Avancez. Qui veut prendre la parole en premier et m'expliquer les raisons de tout ceci ? dit Albus avec un ton ferme.

Harry et Drago avancèrent piteusement, prenant soin de déposer le moins de boue possible sur les tapis persans.

— C'est Potter, Monsieur le Directeur, s'empressa de dire Drago. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il a refusé d'obéir à mes ordres, et lorsque j'ai insisté, il m'a sauté dessus !

— Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé comme ça, Harry ? demanda le directeur, son regard perçant traversant ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry voulait nier, expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il en était arrivé là, mais à vrai dire, Drago avait assez bien résumé les choses... Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer, sans oser regarder le directeur dans les yeux.

— J'imagine que tu sais que ton comportement est indigne, Harry. Je t'avoue que je suis surpris, et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

— Non, Professeur..., dit Harry, piteux.

— Bien, allez tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et firent demi-tour lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans le bureau.

— Monsieur le Directeur, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le conseil se réunissait ce soir et...

Lucius Malefoy, qui venait de débarquer sans s'annoncer se figea lorsqu'il avisa son fils.

— Drago ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

Drago se recroquevilla inconsciemment à la vue de son paternel.

— Dumbledore, pourquoi est-il couvert de boue et d'égratignures ? demanda Lucius avec empressement, puisque son fils restait muet.

— Ce n'est rien Lucius, une petite bagarre sans incidence. C'est réglé.

Le regard de Lucius, qui était froid, devint glacé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le garçon qui était avec son fils n'était autre que Harry Potter.

— Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à mon fils espèce de...

— Lucius ! intervint Dumbledore avec fermeté, j'ai déjà réglé le problème, laissons les garçons se sécher et être soignés, voulez-vous bien.

— Il devrait être renvoyé ! s'exclama Lucius en fusillant Harry du regard. Quel comportement scandaleux !

— Vous vous souvenez sans doute comment le Quidditch peut pousser les jeunes hommes à des comportements peu distingués, j'en suis sûr, dit Albus, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Il me semble que vous-même, et Rabastan, en étiez venus aux mains lors d'un entraînement...

Lucius se renfrogna et toisa le directeur avec toute l'animosité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute père, c'est Potter qui refuse d'obéir à mes ordres de capitaines.

— Ça suffit Drago ! Un capitaine doit savoir se faire respecter, un point c'est tout, inutile de trouver des excuses !

Harry eut envie de sourire lorsqu'il vit Drago baisser les yeux et se recroqueviller sur place.

— Il paraît évident que ces deux garçons ne s'entendront jamais. Pour le bien de l'équipe et surtout la renommée du collège lors du tournoi de Quidditch qui s'annonce, Potter devrait être viré de l'équipe ! tempêta Lucius, en affichant un air hautain qui déplu fortement à Harry.

— Personne ne sera retiré de l'équipe, Lucius. Ce qui leur faudrait, au pire, c'est un entraîneur, quelqu'un qui saurait les canaliser et tirer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous en occuper, Lucius ? proposa Albus qui semblait amusé par sa proposition.

Malefoy senior, qui parut d'abord outré par la proposition du directeur, finit par redresser fièrement le menton.

— J'accepte ! Après tout, ça me rappellera mes années en tant que capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard. Et au moins, on pourra être sûr que ce genre de comportement ne se reproduira jamais si je suis là !

— Très bien, c'est réglé alors ! Jeunes gens, vous pouvez disposer.

oOo

Le réveil fut rude pour Harry, tant par les douleurs qui irradiaient de son corps, que par la fatigue morale accumulée ces derniers jours. Maintenant il avait deux Malefoy pour le prix d'un , sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus difficile !

— Harry tu es levé, dépêche-toi ! On va rater le petit-déjeuner, il nous faut des forces pour notre exposé sur la métamorphose du chandelier de Sir Godefroi, tu sais bien que McGo nous fera pas de cadeaux ! lui rappela Ron avant de sortir du dortoir.

Eh bien si en fait, sa vie pouvait carrément virer au cauchemar et c'était chose faite !

Il avait complètement oublié de s'entraîner pour cette maudite métamorphose. En effet, il devait être capable de transformer une chèvre naine en un chandelier bien particulier, qui avait jadis appartenu à un aïeul de McGonagall, enfin, pas sûr qu'il ait bien écouté cette partie. Leur professeur avait, selon Harry, le projet de remplacer l'argenterie de Poudlard ! Mais pour le moment sa chèvre finissait en chandelier improvisé avec trois cornes et une base de chandelier en sabot. Pas sûr qu'il ait une note remarquable, en plus d'une crise d'Hermione sur son incompétence récurrente dans cette matière.

oOo

Harry arriva juste à temps pour la fin du petit-déjeuner, il n'aurait pas imaginé tenir toute la matinée sans avaler quoique ce soit, vu la soirée de la veille. Il discutait joyeusement avec Neville et Seamus quand ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer la table des professeurs. Harry en y regardant mieux, put voir ce qu'essayait plus ou moins discrètement de lui montrer Seamus. En effet, leur professeur de Sortilèges malgré d'innombrables essais, n'avait pu faire repousser la totalité de ses sourcils, et quelques poils noirs et frisottés par la brûlure tombaient mollement de chaque côté de sa moustache.

Harry rit de bon cœur sur les exploits de son ami, malgré le regard sévère que lui lança Hermione. Cependant il crut déceler un léger rictus quand celle-ci pensa qu'il ne la regardait plus. Pauvre Flitwick, lui dont sa moustache faisait sa fierté.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique des bruissements d'ailes se fit entendre : des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux volaient au-dessus des tables de la Grande Salle. C'était un moment qu'Harry affectionnait tout particulièrement, puisque malgré les mauvaises nouvelles déposées par la Gazette, il y avait aussi reçu de merveilleux cadeaux.

Une nouvelle vague de hiboux majestueux arriva, avec dans leurs serres de longs paquets enveloppés de papier noir. Les élèves furent ébahis par la prestance de ces nouveaux arrivants, des murmures s'élevèrent pour vanter la grâce et la beauté de ces volatiles.

Harry fut surpris quand un hibou vient lui en déposer un devant lui. Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'un paquet semblable avait été déposé devant chaque membre de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. Précautionneusement, il déballa l'objet pour y découvrir un Astéroïde 3000, le tout dernier balai professionnel. Son œil fut attiré par un mot glissé dans l'emballage.

_« Mr Potter, ce présent vous est offert, uniquement pour l'uniformité de l'équipe et pour assurer les meilleures performances de ses membres. Non pour votre utilité. salutations. . P.S : Rendez-vous à 18 heures sur le terrain de Quidditch, aucun retard ne sera toléré.»_

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre à travers toute la Grande Salle, provenant de chacun des membres de l'équipe de Poudlard. Tous avaient l'air particulièrement ravis et certains allèrent même jusqu'à aller serrer la main de Drago Malefoy, en le remerciant chaleureusement des cadeaux de son paternel. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu espérer posséder un tel objet.

À partir de cet instant, les conversations dans l'école ne tournèrent qu'autour de l'événement du petit-déjeuner, certains voulaient déjà emprunter le balai de leurs camarades de maisons.

D'autres aux contraires, semblaient jaloux et envieux d'être laissés pour compte ou d'avoir été exclus lors des sélections. Ce qui sembla être le cas pour le meilleur ami d'Harry. Ce dernier, lui, s'en fichait comme de la première chemise de Dudley, mais il n'osait pas encore aborder le sujet avec son camarade de dortoir. Il préférait lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle pour éviter de renouveler leur dispute du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

oOo

À 18 heures précises, tous les membres de la nouvelle équipe se tenaient prêts, balai en main. Tous admiraient leur nouvelle arme de bataille, dans les moindres détails.

C'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy les trouva. Soignant son entrée, qu'il voulait magistral, il donna le ton de prime abord.

— Allez, bougez vous, ce n'est pas en faisant la causette que vous allez écraser les membres des équipes adverses ! Il n'y aura ni pirouettes ridicules, ni gémissements intempestifs sous ma supervision !

L'engouement ressenti par les joueurs retomba un peu lorsqu'ils prirent conscience que leur nouvel entraîneur ne serait pas un tendre, et Drago Malefoy en profita pour jeter un sourire hautain à Harry, comme pour lui signifier que grâce à son père, il allait en baver.

— Vous allez vous échauffer. Huit tours de terrain, et que ça saute !

Les membres de l'équipe s'observèrent avant d'enfourcher leur balai…

— Sans vos balais voyons ! tonna Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais Monsieur, commença Millicent Bulstrode, vous voulez dire qu'il faut qu'on coure ?!

— Naturellement ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de voler comme des feignants. Il n'y a rien de mieux que la course pour chauffer vos muscles.

Des soupirs et murmures se firent entendre mais bien vite, les joueurs se mirent à courir lorsqu'ils virent le regard furieux de Lucius.

— Et faites ça correctement, ricana Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Que crois-tu faire comme ça Drago ?

— Comment ça, père ? demanda le Serpentard, non sans surprise.

— Tu cours, comme les autres !

— Mais père, je suis le capitaine ! et...

— Ici, je suis l'entraîneur, même pour toi ! Et justement, le capitaine doit montrer l'exemple ! File !

Drago fronça les sourcils, après avoir jeté un dernier regard amer à son père, et se mit à courir pour rattraper les autres.

— Si tu croyais qu'avoir ton père en tant qu'entraîneur allait t'avantager, c'est raté on dirait, se moqua Harry lorsque Drago arriva à son niveau.

— Oh, la ferme Potter ! cracha ce dernier en lui mettant un coup d'épaule avant de le dépasser.

Mais Harry n'entendait pas se faire bousculer de la sorte, il accéléra la cadence pour doubler le Serpentard, sans omettre de le bousculer à son tour.

— Tu veux jouer à ça Potter ? bougonna Drago en augmentant encore sa cadence.

Il en allait de leur fierté, alors chacun des deux garçons donna tout ce qu'il avait, distançant rapidement leurs équipiers.

Après les huit tours de terrain, il s'avéra que Harry et Drago pouvaient courir à la même vitesse puisqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps, et essoufflés comme jamais !

Voyant que les autres entamaient seulement leur dernier tour, Harry et Drago, épuisés, se laissèrent choir dans l'herbe humide.

— Debout tous les deux ! Vous voulez pas une tasse de thé et des gâteaux tant qu'on y est ! dit Lucius d'un air sévère.

— Mais pè... entraîneur, on a couru plus vite que les autres, on peut bien...

— Non ! Vous avez décidé ensemble de faire la course, ce n'est pas ce que je vous avais demandé, alors maintenant, assumez-en les conséquences.

Les deux garçons puisèrent dans leurs dernières forces pour se relever, non sans avoir pousser un soupir de résignation.

— Fier de toi, Potter, glissa Drago à l'oreille de Harry, quand Lucius tourna les yeux.

Harry se contenta de jeter un regard morne à Drago. Il n'avait plus la force de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque les autres arrivèrent enfin, ils purent enfourcher leur balai afin de commencer réellement l'entraînement.

Lucius sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste gracieux, fit s'élever dans les airs un mur immense qui coupait le terrain de Quidditch en deux.

— Les poursuiveurs, commencez par vous lancer le Souafle et essayez de marquer des buts. McLaggen, votre rôle est de les empêcher de marquer, naturellement. Les batteurs, vous voyez les cibles rouges sur le mur ? Le but est d'envoyer les Cognards rebondir le plus près de leur centre. Potter, vous avez une demi-heure pour attraper ces trois Vifs d'or. Et vous resterez sur le terrain tant que vous ne les aurez pas !

Lucius Malefoy avait débité ses ordres sans une seule hésitation, et il entendait qu'ils soient respectés à la lettre.

Tous les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs sans demander leur reste.

— Il va toujours être comme ça ton père, Drago ? demanda Mark avec un air dépité.

— J'en ai peur, répondit le blond, la mine déconfite.

Avec de la chance, (enfin, Harry s'était surtout vraiment donné les moyens, refusant de passer sa nuit sur le terrain de Quidditch), il était parvenu à attraper ses Vifs d'or en temps et en heure.

Les exercices étaient maintenant finis, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires lorsque Lucius sonna la fin de l'entraînement.

— Je suis mort ! J'ai jamais été aussi fatigué après un match de Quidditch, se plaignit Michael Corner. Et dire que je pensais que ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'avec toi, dit-il à Drago qui sortait de sa douche.

— Mmmh...

Harry était du même avis, mais d'un autre côté, ce premier entraînement l'avait rassuré. Drago n'était pas mieux loti que les autres, et ça, ça le mettait en joie. Il avait même eu l'impression qu'au contraire, Lucius trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Tant mieux ! Peut-être que Malefoy fermerait son caquet maintenant...

Il finit de se sécher et se rhabilla rapidement, pour rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

— Demain matin, sept heures, et aucun retard, c'est compris ! dit Lucius qui venait de faire irruption dans les vestiaires. Vous n'avez que deux semaines pour être au top, alors le moindre de votre temps libre sera consacré au Quidditch.

Harry sentit le désespoir l'envahir, et à voir Hannah Abbot se laisser tomber sur le banc en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il sut que c'était partagé.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper de son lit. Il avait l'impression d'être une courbature à part entière. Plus aucun centimètre carré de son corps n'était épargné par la douleur.

Voyant l'heure tourner, il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, sans faire le moindre bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller ses condisciples. Voyant Ron dormir dans son lit moelleux, comme un bienheureux, Harry l'envia de ne pas être dans l'équipe.

Comme la veille, Lucius était déjà présent et se tenait fier et droit au centre du stade.

— Tout le monde est là ? Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Des soupirs discrets se firent entendre, mais personne n'osa se plaindre. C'est donc sans bruit que les sept joueurs de l'équipe commencèrent à courir.

Après quelques minutes de course, Harry se retrouva aux côtés de Drago.

— Tu peux pas rester avec les autres, plutôt que de me coller, lâcha Drago, apparemment d'humeur taciturne.

— C'est pas de ma faute si on court à la même vitesse Drago. Mais si ma présence te gêne à ce point, tu peux accélérer.

Le blond se contenta de jeter un regard blasé à Harry et redressa sa tête, digne, comme pour occulter la présence du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire comme la veille, même si pour ça il lui fallait supporter de courir avec Harry durant encore sept tours.

— C'est aujourd'hui que les choses commencent en vrai ! s'écria Lucius pour attirer l'attention des joueurs. Fini les entraînement de premiere année. Hier, je voulais juste connaître votre niveau, aujourd'hui, je vais le mettre à l'épreuve.

Tout en disant ça, Lucius fit apparaître une énorme mal sur le sol. Chacun se demandait avec appréhension ce que leur avait réservé cet homme apparemment fou à lier.

Lorsque le couvercle sauta, une nuée de Cognards Dentus en sortit, accompagnés de Souafles deux fois plus petits que la taille réglementaire, et des Vifs d'or hyperactifs.

Les joueurs s'empressèrent de s'envoler, en poussant des petits cris de détresse alors qu'ils étaient déjà attaqués par les Cognards Dentus, bien plus agressifs que les originaux.

Harry, quant à lui, n'arrivait même pas à voir les Vifs d'or, tant ils se déplaçaient vite. Merlin que cette journée allait être longue...

oOo

— Abbot, si tu lâches encore ce Souafle, tu viendras t'entraîner tous les matins dès cinq heures, c'est clair ? cria Lucius à la pauvre Poufsouffle épuisée. Et Drago, si tu ne fais pas de meilleures passes à tes coéquipiers, je te vire de l'équipe !

Drago crispa les mâchoires et s'efforça de viser au plus juste, mais les Souafles, bien plus petits, étaient quasiment impossibles à attraper de si loin.

— Monsieur, c'est impossible de combattre tous les Cognards ! Il y en a trop, se plaignit Mark Calaway qui tentait vainement d'obliger deux Cognards, les dents plantées dans sa jambe, de le lâcher.

— Si tu ne parviens pas à t'en débarrasser, c'est que tu n'es pas fait pour ce poste ! tempêta Lucius qui détestait les jérémiades plus que tout. Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour attraper un Vif, le déluge ?! enchaîna-t-il. Inutile de perdre votre temps en acrobaties pour vous faire valoir. Les résultats comptent plus que votre petite gloire personnelle !

Harry commençait à en avoir plein le dos de lui. Il en venait même à se dire que le pire des Malefoy n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. D'ailleurs, Drago lui paraissait étonnamment amical depuis qu'il n'osait plus dire un mot en présence de son père.

oOo

Après trois heures d'intense supplice, Lucius siffla enfin la fin de l'entraînement. La plupart des joueurs boitaient, à cause des morsures de Cognards.

— Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement ce soir, car j'ai une réunion du conseil, vous avez donc quartier libre. Profitez-en pour réviser les diverses figures et formations, dit Lucius.

Millicent, qui n'était pourtant pas sensible, crut qu'elle allait en pleurer de joie. Après le tournoi, jamais elle ne remonterait sur un balai, elle s'en fit le serment, tout comme Hannah qui elle, pleurait bel et bien.

Harry rejoignit Drago, qui marchait d'un pas traînant et tête baissée.

— Tu sais Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je regrette l'époque où tu étais seul à la tête de l'équipe...

— Moi aussi Potter, moi aussi...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

27/04/15


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vous êtes contents de voir un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui nous font très plaisir ;)**

**Pour répondre en particulier à MmeBee, nous sommes conscientes du temps que nous prenons pour poster, hors, comme on l'a dit dans une note précédente, nous vivons à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, et avons une vie bien remplie en dehors de l'écriture (famille, travaille, étude). Nous nous voyons que deux fois maximum par an, l'espace d'une semaine, faisons notre maximum à chaque fois pour vous écrire un chapitre (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui ;) )**

**En tous cas, merci pour votre patience et votre indulgence, et merci de continuer à nous suivre malgré tout !**

**Gros bisous, et bon chapitre :)**

**Labulle.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

* * *

En cette matinée, il régnait dans le château une effervescence rarement connue par les vieux murs du château. En effet, ce nouveau levé de soleil annonçait la venue en fin de journée des élèves des autres écoles de sorcellerie pour le tournoi de Quidditch.

Harry et ses coéquipiers auraient pu être aussi enjoués que leurs camarades d'école s'ils n'étaient pas tant sur les rotules. Les entraînements de Lucius Malefoy avaient de quoi achever le plus valeureux des dragons. Harry avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans la boue ou dans les airs, dans les devoirs ou à finir ses nuits endormi sur ses tables de classe, au grand dam de ses professeurs, mais certainement pas à penser à l'arrivée des nouveaux occupants. Il pensait mourir d'épuisement avant même le début du tournoi.

Pour ne rien arranger, ce dernier se sentait isolé de ses camarades Gryffondor, qu'il ne voyait que pendant les interclasses, car ils étaient pour la plupart endormis quand Harry montait se coucher après ses entraînements. Quelques fois, Hermione restait tranquillement à l'attendre, en lisant un de ses énormes livres, qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à porter. Ron lui, préférait avoir les détails de son « calvaire » quotidien, en se remplissant l'estomac lors du petit-déjeuner. Harry se bénissait d'aimer à ce point le Quidditch, sinon il en aurait sûrement rendu son balai !

Mais cet acharnement avait au moins le mérite d'avoir soudé leur équipe comme jamais sur le terrain. Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était également bien plus détendue qu'au début ; la douleur réunissant les joueurs, des affinités s'étaient créées là où on ne les aurait pas attendues.

Par exemple, on avait vu des regards de connivences échangés entre Hannah et Millicent ainsi que quelques messes basses, mais également de francs éclats de rire entre Cormac, Mickael et Mark.

Seuls Drago et Harry avaient encore du mal à discuter de façon civilisée, cependant, ceux-ci s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés au restant du groupe.

Il n'était en effet pas rare de voir toute la joyeuse bande se retrouver dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour parler tactiques et stratégies ou rédaction de devoirs…

Le soir venu, l'excitation était à son comble, nombreux étaient les élèves qui faisaient le pied de grue depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà, guettant au loin l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves.

Ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent le hennissement des chevaux tirant le carrosse de l'école Beauxbâtons. Il se posa plus délicatement que lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais manqua tout de même d'arracher le toit de la hutte du garde-chasse.

Une nuée de bleus jaillit des portes du carrosse, avec grâce et élégance. Au même instant, un mat fendit l'eau du lac noir pour laisser apparaître le bateau de Durmstrang. Celui-ci accosta près du hangar à bateau. Hermione, Ron et Harry essayaient de discerner leurs futurs adversaires, mais un nombre incalculable de jeunes personnes en sortaient.

— Il en sort toute une armée, au nom de Merlin ! Ils viennent conquérir le pays ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron stupéfait.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang formèrent un cortège qui fut accueilli par tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ce fut un moment de retrouvailles pour ceux qui s'étaient liés d'amitié durant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

— Oh ! Regardez les garçons, la petite sœur de Fleur est présente. Allons la saluer, dit Hermione.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans la cour que ce fut un vrai parcours du combattant pour rejoindre Gabrielle Delacour. C'est alors que Ron se fit percuter par un élève de Dumstrang, énorme, qui était en fait une élève.

Ron, effrayé par l'air renfrogné de la jeune fille qui semblait croisée avec un troll des montagnes, voulut s'excuser :

— Pardon Monsieur, euh, Mademoiselle, enfin, pardon quoi, bégaya-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un grognement et poursuivit son chemin comme si Ron n'était qu'un Billywig.

— Oh Merlin, avec une fille pareille, même Bulstrode a toutes ses chances de gagner l'élection de Miss Poudlard ! murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

— M'en parle pas, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait partie de la famille de Goyle ?

Alors que le trio allait enfin atteindre la demi-Vélane, un hurlement effroyable déchira le ciel et le jour sembla disparaître, caché par un immense dragon noir recouvert d'écailles à l'allure tranchantes et rutilantes.

Il cracha un puissant jet de flammes, comme pour captiver l'attention de tous. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus l'on pouvait distinguer sur son dos une tente aussi sombre que la peau de l'animal, avec un écusson violine représentant l'école de Salem.

Les chevaux de Beauxbâtons passaient pour des amuse-gueules à côté de la gigantesque bête onyx qui s'était posée à leur côté en faisant trembler la terre.

Des exclamations de stupeur envahirent l'enceinte du château et tous semblèrent captivés par cette arrivée spectaculaire.

— Regarde Harry ! C'est un Transylvanien à pointes de feu ! Ils sont extrêmement rares, et très agressifs il paraît, s'enthousiasma Ron en dévorant la bête du regard.

— Jeunes gens, la Grande Salle est prête à vous accueillir, veuillez prendre place à table, le banquet va bientôt commencer. Laissons le reste de nos invités arriver tranquillement, annonça Dumbledore qui était apparu furtivement, comme à son habitude.

L'ordre de Dumbledore fut exécuté avec regret car la plupart des élèves souhaitaient pouvoir détailler un peu plus les écoliers de Salem.

oOo

Il régnait dans la Grande Salle un joyeux chaos puisque tous les élèves de chaque école étaient parsemés de-ci de-là, faisant ressembler l'immense pièce à une mosaïque multicolore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête lorsque les murmures s'amplifièrent, dus à l'entrée imminente des élèves de Salem. Ces derniers entrèrent avec force et prestance, faisant ainsi régner le silence dans la Grande Salle.

Il devait y avoir une délégation d'une douzaine d'élèves se tenant au seuil des grandes portes. Ils s'avancèrent entre les longues tables centrales, précédés par leur directrice, une femme à l'allure élancée et dynamique, de type méditerranéen et vêtue d'une longue robe violine qui cintrait parfaitement sa taille menue et mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Sa longue chevelure ébène était savamment coiffée d'une longue tresse descendant jusqu'à sa taille, et agrémenté d'un peigne incrusté d'améthyste qui complétait parfaitement sa tenue. De nombreux jeunes hommes dans la salle ne pouvaient décoller leur regard de cette femme tant elle était envoûtante.

— Miss Blake, je suis ravi de vous accueillir au château pour cet événement sportif qui, j'en suis sûr, nous réjouira.

— D'autant plus que j'ai amené mes meilleurs joueurs avec moi, Albus, dit la femme en faisant un large geste en direction de ses élèves. Nul doute que c'est notre école qui en sortira vainqueur, affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore lui sourit aimablement et lui tendit la main afin qu'elle le précède jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Les jeunes filles, quant à elle, s'attardèrent sur l'allure sportive et nonchalante des garçons de l'équipe de Salem. Parmi eux pouvait se distinguer un métis aux yeux vert clair et aux cheveux décolorés, un garçon brun aux yeux bleu, très musclé, qui conversait avec une toute jeune fille à l'allure frêle, qui semblait d'origine chinoise et avait une mèche rose fuchsia dans ses longs cheveux.

Leurs uniformes n'avaient rien de conventionnel. Leurs pantalons moulants semblaient recouverts d'écailles de Dragon, et leurs longues tuniques violettes étaient retenues à la taille par un énorme ceinturon dont la boucle représentait les armoiries de Salem : une baguette magique devant d'immenses flammes.

— Merlin, ils ont été choisis pour leur physique, ce n'est pas possible autrement, dit Hermione avec une petite voix, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard des apollons qui passaient devant eux.

L'un d'eux, d'ailleurs, leur sourit en passant à leur hauteur, les fixant tour à tour jusqu'à arrêter son regard sur Harry. Son sourire devint plus éclatant encore lorsqu'il l'accompagna d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Est-ce que le garçon de Salem venait-il vraiment de lui faire un clin d'œil ?

— Les filles sont pas mal non plus, se sentit-il obligé de dire pour chasser la gêne qui l'habitait.

— Hermione, tu as vu leur style ?! dit Ginny qui s'était glissée derrière le trio. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Salem était si cool en ce qui concerne les tenues vestimentaires ! Regarde la fille avec sa mèche rose, elle a carrément un collier clouté ! Et le type là-bas, avec ses cheveux en pic, il a des chaînes qui pendent de chaque côté de son pantalon, et c'est un lézard vivant qui est perché sur son épaule ?

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'air de punk...

— Un peu de silence, je vous prie, dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. Je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir Madame Maxime, Directrice de Beauxbâtons, ainsi que ses élèves.

Les élèves de Poudlard frappèrent dans leurs mains avec joie et sifflèrent pour encourager les nouveaux venus.

— Merci d'accueillir également Dimitri Laroslav, Directeur de Dumstrang, ainsi que les élèves que vous connaissez pour la plupart.

Une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements retentit, et le professeur Dumbledore continua :

— Ainsi que Mademoiselle Virginia Blake, Directrice de l'école de Salem, et ses élèves, qui, j'espère, seront accueillis avec autant de bienveillance que les autres écoles, finit Dumbledore.

Les élèves de Salem s'inclinèrent gracieusement lorsqu'à leur tour, ils furent applaudis. Ils avaient l'air à l'aise, comme s'ils étaient en terrain conquis. Certains murmuraient déjà qu'ils devaient être des concurrents redoutables, tandis que d'autres se moquaient ouvertement de leur look et leur reprochait la confiance en eux qu'ils affichaient sans gêne.

Après l'invitation de Dumbledore, les invités se dispatchèrent sur les différentes tables de la Grande Salle pour partager leurs repas : la traditionnelle dinde de Thanksgiving, pour honorer l'école américaine.

Au grand inconfort de Harry, le grand blond qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil un peu plus tôt vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hermione se décala pour lui faire de la place, sous le regard agacé de Ronald. Cependant, ce dernier changea vite d'émotion en voyant la grosse dinde entourée de patates douces qui l'accompagnait.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Damian, je suis le gardien de l'équipe, dit-il en tendant une main chaleureuse à Harry, qui la serra avec hésitation.

— Salut, moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter, répondit ce dernier en se décalant un peu vers la droite, trouvant tout à coup que les grands yeux noisette de Damian étaient fortement proches des siens.

— Alors c'est donc toi Harry Potter ! Ton nom sortait de temps en temps durant le voyage. Apparemment, beaucoup des élèves de mon école semblaient excités de se retrouver en ta présence.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, bougonna Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre de sa renommée...

— À première vue, je dirais que tu as tort, répondit Damien avec un clin d'œil. Ceci dit, pour être honnête avec toi, j'ignorais totalement qui tu étais avant d'en entendre parler dans la tente.

Les joues de Harry rosirent légèrement de voir le sourire charmeur du blond lui être exclusivement réservé. Et pour le coup, qu'on s'intéresse à lui sans avoir jamais entendu parler de son histoire était pour le moins... rafraîchissant.

— Hum, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, je te présente mes amis. Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley.

Damian finit par détourner le regard de Harry, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de la présence des autres personnes autour, avant de saluer amicalement Hermione, qui lui sourit en retour, et Ronald, qui lui tendit une main rendue grasse par la cuisse de dinde qu'il tenait deux secondes auparavant.

Discrètement, le grand blond essuya sa main dans sa serviette tout en regardant autour de lui.

— Sympa votre école, un peu vieillot mais assez accueillant ! J'espère que les étudiants le sont tout autant. Enfin, euh, accueillant je veux dire ! Alors qui sont nos futurs adversaires ? Est-ce que tu le sais, Harry ? demanda Damian en reportant son attention sur le Gryffondor.

— Eh bien, euh, il y a Mark Calaway qui est juste là, et Millicent Bulstrode, là-bas, qui sont les batteurs, dit Harry en indiquant du doigt le Serdaigle et la Serpentard. Hanna, la petite blonde à la table d'en face est au poste de Poursuiveuse, tout comme...

Harry fut coupé par l'arrivée du métis :

— Salut les jeunes, je peux m'installer avec vous ? demanda Darren.

Ginny lui fit immédiatement de la place tout en recoiffant rapidement ses longs cheveux roux. Il semblait que ce Darren lui ait tapé dans l'œil.

— Je ne pensais pas que les autres écoles seraient si différentes, dit Darren en regardant tour à tour des élèves de Poudlard, de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Enfin, d'un autre côté, c'est le vieux continent...

— Et tu disais ? reprit Damian pour passer outre la maladresse de son ami.

— Ah heu..., oui, il y a Michael Corner et Drago Malefoy, qui sont Poursuiveurs également, ainsi que Cormac McLaggen, qui est le gardien.

— Eh bien ! Votre équipe aussi compte un bon nombre de beaux gosses ! s'exclama Damian, avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

— En même temps, tu trouves tous les mecs canons, donc bon..., se moqua Darren avant de reprendre la conversation qu'il avait avec Ginny.

Harry, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop où se mettre, tandis que Ron fixait avec de grands yeux Damian, comme s'il s'était agi d'un troll des cavernes.

— Tu ne m'as pas parlé de l'attrapeur au fait, reprit Damian en fronçant les sourcils, qui n'était pas gêné le moins du monde par la réflexion de son ami.

— En fait, il s'agit de moi, sourit Harry en laissant une pointe de fierté transparaître dans son regard.

Damian fixa Harry avec un regain d'intérêt.

— Alors tu fais partie de l'équipe ! C'est super ! Enfin, nous sommes adversaires mais... on pourra se voir souvent.

Harry acquiesça distraitement tandis qu'Hermione riait sous cape de voir son ami ainsi gêné par l'attention accrue dont il était l'objet.

Le repas dura encore une heure et les conversations s'étaient orientées surtout sur les différences qu'il y avait entre les écoles.

Lorsque les élèves des trois autres écoles prirent congé, Ron s'empressa de se rapprocher de Harry, un air de conspirateur fiché sur le visage :

— Tu ne devrais pas leur faire confiance Harry, surtout pas à Damian ! Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de te soutirer des infos sur l'équipe. Sans ça, pourquoi serait-il venu vers toi directement ?!

Harry fit un vague signe de la tête alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Ron ne comprendrait jamais rien...

Le surlendemain, le château n'avait pas retrouvé son calme, bien au contraire, puisque le chahut provoqué par l'arrivée des trois autres écoles n'avait fait qu'empirer. En effet, malgré le fait que chaque école logeât dans leur quartier respectif, les cours, eux, se passaient au sein de la vieille battisse. Des salles avaient été spécialement aménagées pour que chaque élève issu d'établissements étrangers puisse continuer son programme scolaire fournis par leur propre directeur.

Cet arrangement avait été plutôt bien organisé, contrairement aux entrainements de Quidditch ! Le planning d'occupation du terrain était sans dessus dessous, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de croiser certains membres d'une même équipe se chamailler sur les horaires qui leurs étaient attribués.

Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de l'équipe de Salem de s'entrainer en fin d'après-midi, horaires préféré de toutes les équipes puisqu'il permettait de pouvoir se reposer et ou de profiter du reste de la journée.

— Eh Ron, ça te dit d'aller voir les tactiques de l'équipe de Salem ? demanda Harry à son ami, en espérant ainsi ressouder leur lien d'amitié qui avait pâti de ses nombreux entrainements.

— Oh, euh, eh bien en fait…, commença le rouquin un peu gêné, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Geneviève Labranche, tu sais, la jolie blonde de Beauxbâtons, pour euh, lui faire visiter le château, expliqua prestement le roux.

— Ah d'accord, pas de problème, lui répondit Harry un peu déçu de la réponse de son ami. On se rejoint dans la salle commune alors ?

— OK, à plus Harry ! lança Ron en bifurquant à un croisement de couloir.

Harry marcha donc seul jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch en se disant que lui aussi aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

Arrivé aux abords du terrain, il distingua la silhouette de Malefoy, accoudé à la rambarde des tribunes. Il entreprit donc de monter les escaliers menant au Serpentard.

— Merlin, pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas inventé les ascenseurs ! pesta Harry qui ne voyait pas le bout de ces maudits escaliers, raides et exigus.

Enfin arrivé à destination, le Gryffondor s'avança vers Malefoy, moins essoufflé qu'il aurait pu le penser au vu de son ascension, et avec une certaine aversion, il remercia mentalement Malefoy senior, qui, avec ses entrainements barbares, avait sûrement contribué à accroitre son endurance.

— Alors Malefoy, t'en pense quoi ? Ils sont bons ? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse de son coéquipier, tout en s'accoudant à coté de lui.

— Eh bien, pour faire court, on est dans la bouse d'hippogriffe ! lui répondit le blond, la mine dépitée.

— A ce point là ?

Harry haussa les sourcils avec étonnement. Si même le Serpentard, d'une mauvaise fois affligeante et d'une confiance à toute épreuve, avouait ses faiblesses, c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment du souci à se faire…

— Ils ont une attaque excellente. Tu vois les Poursuiveuses là-bas, dit Drago en indiquant les filles en formation du phénix, ce sont de vraies harpies ! Je suis sûr que même les Cognards hésitent à les attaquer.

Harry regarda Drago, surpris de le voir si déconfis. Il examina à son tour les trois Poursuiveuses voltiger avec un mélange de grâce et d'agressivité. C'était presque envoûtant de les voir se mouvoir avec une telle synchronisation. On aurait dit un vrai balai aérien. Dès qu'elles se jetaient sur leur proie, elles faisaient mouche, et le Souaffle atterrissait automatiquement dans leurs mains.

— Oui mais regarde, il y a un bon côté des choses, dit Harry, c'est que même si elles sont très douées, elles ne parviennent pas à marquer.

— Et ça te rassure toi ? Ça veut juste dire qu'en plus d'avoir une attaque parfaite, ils ont une défense exceptionnelle. Leur gardien est vraiment très doué. Je suis là depuis deux heures, et il n'a pas laissé passer un seul but. Il est vraiment excellant, et tu peux deviner à quel point ça me fait mal de te dire ça !

Harry observa un instant le gardien et reconnu Damian, le garçon qui avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à leur table, à côté de lui. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en se rappelant de la manière dont le jeune homme s'était conduit avec lui toute la soirée.

— C'est vrai qu'il à l'air très doué…

— D'ailleurs, il n'était à votre table le jour de leur arrivée ? Tu n'as rien appris qui pourrait nous être bénéfique ?

— Je… Non, enfin, rien qui puisse être bénéfique à l'équipe.

— Et comment il est ? Il était arrogant, ou bizarre ? Comment il s'est comporté ? demanda Drago par pure curiosité.

— Pour tout te dire, commença Harry qui sentit ses joue commencer à chauffer, je l'apprécierai d'avantage s'il était moins entreprenant avec moi.

Harry n'avait pas osé finir sa phrase en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux. Il ignorait encore ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller à faire des confidences sur son ressentis, surtout ce genre de confidences.

D'autant plus que malgré ses yeux baissés, il pouvait deviner le regard que Drago posait sur lui avec insistance. Il se demandait ce que le Serpentard pouvait penser de son aveu, et le sut lorsque le blond prit la parole :

— Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Potter. Tu te crois irrésistible au point d'avoir faire chavirer le cœur d'un étranger dès la première seconde où il t'a vu ?

— C'est pas parce que certaine choses sont pas à ton goût qu'il en va de même pour tous, rétorqua Harry, piqué au vif par la remarque du Serpentard.

Drago garda le silence quelques secondes, toujours en fixant Harry, avant de changer de sujet :

— Regarde, les harpies ont beaux avoir un jeu très perfectionné, il n'empêche qu'elles baissent souvent leur garde du côté droit de leur formation.

Malgré la colère qui avait envahit Harry peu de temps auparavant, il fut reconnaissant à Drago d'avoir changé d'attitude. C'était agréable de ne pas en venir aux insultes pour une fois. Voulant lui aussi arranger les choses, il rajouta un commentaire sur l'un des batteurs qui avait toujours tendance à repousser les Cognards sur sa gauche uniquement.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'entrainement de l'équipe de Salem se termine peu de temps après, et repartirent ensemble au château.

oOo

Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. A vrai dire, elle fulminait. Seule sous un saule pleureur, elle observait les élèves des différentes maisons et délégations se déplacer par groupes, s'amuser, et discuter, ce qui la faisait se sentir encore plus seule. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'Harry passe le plus clair de son temps avec son équipe de Quidditch, elle était d'ailleurs heureuse de voir que ça se passait mieux avec Malefoy. Elle les observait se rendre au château en faisant de grands gestes, pris dans une discutions animée certainement sur les tactiques des autres équipes. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était l'absence de Ron. Depuis que les délégations étaient arrivées et qu'il s'était entiché de Geneviève Labranche, la Vélane, il agissait comme si elle n'existait plus !

Dépitée, elle referma d'un coup sec son livre et décida de rentrer au château, pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, là où elle était certaine de ne croiser âme qui vive.

— Hermione ! Houhou !

Hermione se retourna pour voir émerger d'un groupe de fille Ginny, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. D'un pas traînant et pas très enjoué, elle la rejoignit. Elle adorait Ginny, ce n'était pas le problème, mais la petite sœur de Ron était toujours entourée de ses amies, comme Luna Lovegood, les sœurs Patil, mais également Gabrielle et d'autres filles de Beauxbâtons, qu'elle avait du mal à supporter. Les jérémiades concernant la vétusté du château et la nourriture exécrable étaient venues à bout de sa patience dès le deuxième jour. C'est pourquoi elle avait préféré s'isoler, même si elle le vivait plutôt mal.

— Où étais-tu ? Je ne te croise plus depuis plusieurs jours !

Malgré elle, Hermione jeta un regard sceptique sur les filles de Beauxbâtons, ce qui fit glousser Ginny.

— Elles ne sont pas si méchantes que ça, il faut juste apprendre à les connaître tu sais. Mais je comprends que tu puisses les trouver… fatigantes par moment.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire contrit avant de redevenir grave. Ginny, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie, tourna la tête et suivit des yeux la direction dans laquelle la brune regardait. Elle vit son frère, Ron, accompagné de la Vélane, dont la chevelure dorée volait au vent. Elle marchait à vive allure sans faire cas de Ron, qui courrait presque derrière elle comme un petit toutou.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ! finit par lâcher Hermione, exaspérée.

— Heu… Tu veux dire à part le fait que sa condition d'être quasi surnaturel attire irrémédiablement les hommes qui la regardent ?

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ginny avant de baiser la tête, désabusée.

— Tu as raison, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me torture à ce point.

— Écoute Hermione, reprit Ginny qui avait de la peine de voir son amie être ainsi touchée par le comportement de son idiot de frère, je vais te faire une confidence… Hier soir, j'ai croisé Ron, et il m'a bassiné pendant bien vingt minutes sur les qualités exceptionnelles de Geneviève.

La rousse s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Hermione se crisper de souffrance. Elle savait que les détails lui feraient du mal, mais elle savait aussi que ça pourrait l'aider.

— Et donc, il m'a dit que ce qu'il trouvait sexy par-dessus tout, c'était les filles qui montent à balais. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point il adorait passer des heures à la regarder voler lors de ses entraînements.

— Ça me fait une belle jambe, répondit Hermione, encore plus dépitée qu'il y a une minute, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur du balai, et que c'est bien la seule et unique chose que je ne maîtrise pas ! En gros, tu me dis qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir…

— Non, justement ! Je te dis que si tu t'entrainais et que tu vainquais ta peur des hauteurs, Ron pourrait te voir sous un jour nouveau, et te considérer différemment ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu peux toujours essayer non, au pire, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Si tu n'y arrives pas, ça ne changera rien, et si tu y arrives, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique !

La brunette sembla réfléchir intensément. Après s'être furieusement mordiller les lèvres, peser le pour et le contre, prier Merlin de ne pas la pousser à accepter, elle finit par accepter.

— Super ! s'exclama Ginny ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire enfin une partie de Quidditch entre nous sans que je sois la seule fille de l'équipe.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire timide, ne souhaitant pas casser le rêve de son amie en lui disant de ne pas trop s'enthousiasmer. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de devenir une joueuse professionnelle. Voler à plus d'un mètre du sol sans trembler lui semblait déjà largement suffisant…

— Je vais dire aux filles de continuer sans moi. Le tout premier cours commence dans une heure ! On va aller assister à l'entrainement de notre équipe, comme ça, je te parlerais techniques de vol, tactiques et astuces pour toujours garder son équilibre, ainsi que les erreurs à éviter pour ne pas le perdre.

La rouquine avait l'air tellement joyeux et enthousiaste qu'Hermione ne put que lui sourire en retour, gardant pour elle la question : « mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ! ».

Les joueurs n'étaient même pas encore sur le terrain que le stade était rempli. Toutes les délégations étaient présentes, curieuses de voir l'équipe de Poudlard à l'œuvre, et beaucoup de membres du collège avaient fait le déplacement pour juger leur chance de réussite face aux autres équipes.

Lorsque Lucius pénétra sur le terrain, il lança un Sonorus si puissant que le silence se fit avant même qu'il l'exige. Hermione voyait aux tics agités de sa baguette qu'il n'appréciait guère l'excitation qui régnait sur le stade pour un banal entraînement. Elle se dit qu'il aurait sans doute préféré garder ses techniques d'entraînement secrète jusqu'au premier match de la compétition.

Des chuchotements agités bourdonnèrent aux oreilles d'Hermione lorsque Geneviève Labranche vint s'asseoir sur les gradins, accompagnée de Ron.

— Pff ! Les Vélanes devraient être interdites de Quidditch lors des compétitions, ça s'apparente à de la triche ! pesta Hermione en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils. Regarde là ! Et tous ces garçons qui la regardent comme des idiots, pitoyable ! On dirait qu'ils vont s'agenouiller à ses pieds. En disant ça, elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux Ron, qui gardait son air béat et son regard fixé à la jeune fille.

Ginny acquiesça distraitement. Elle arborait un sourire timide et les joues rougissantes. En suivant son regard, Hermione se rendit compte que son amie avait les yeux fixés sur le métis de l'équipe de Salem, Darren, qui lui souriait en retour.

— Elle me plait bien la petite rouquine, et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque ! J'irais lui proposer un rencart après l'entrainement, dit Darren à un garçon blond qui était assis à côté de lui.

— C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles ! intervint immédiatement Ron, placé sur le banc juste derrière les garçons de Salem, et qui pour la première fois depuis des heures, détachait son attention de la Vélane.

— Et alors ? C'est à toi que je dois demander la permission de sortir avec elle peut-être ?

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de coller une bonne raclée à ce sale petit coureur de jupons ! Si ce n'est qu'il était bien plus grand et musclé que lui.

— De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, grogna Ron en toisant Darren avec rancune. Elle ne sera jamais attirée par un type qui se décolore les cheveux !

Darren eut un sourire indulgent face à la pauvre répartie du rouquin. Pour le faire enrager davantage, il lâcha négligemment :

— Vu la façon qu'elle avait de me dévorer du regard le jour de mon arrivée, je ne parierai pas là-dessus…

S'en fut trop pour Ron qui bondit de son siège et s'élança sur le blond platine.

— Ron, ça suffit. Regarde, l'équipe arrive, intervint Geneviève avec calme, malgré l'agacement qui perlait dans sa voix et son regard.

Ron se stoppa net en se demanda un instant pour quelle raison il s'était levé. Il ne regardait plus que son bras, effleuré quelques secondes plus tôt par les doigts de la Vélane. Sans trop bien comprendre pourquoi, il se rassit sagement, n'éprouvant plus aucune haine ni colère. Satisfaite, la blonde reporta son attention sur les joueurs présents sur le terrain, bénissant sa nature de Vélane qui lui permettait de maîtriser ainsi la volonté des hommes.

— Ça alors ! lâcha Cormac en entrant sur le terrain, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il y aurait tant de monde pour venir nous regarder ! Imaginez le jour de la finale, ça sera l'hystérie ! dit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard blasé. Cormac avait toujours aimé attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce n'était pas le cas du reste de l'équipe au vu de leur mine contrariée ou défaite. Être observé par tant de monde n'était pas ce qui les gênait ; ils avaient tous l'habitude de faire des matchs en présence de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Non, ce qui les gênait, c'était que cette fois-ci, la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas là pour les encourager mais pour les étudier, et espérer qu'ils se plantent lamentablement…

— Tout le monde autour de moi, et plus vite que ça !

Lucius n'avait jamais été la patience incarnée, mais là, tout le monde pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était tendu à l'extrême.

— Ne vous préoccupez pas du public, je veux vous voir faire aussi bien que d'habitude ! Si j'en prends un à regarder trop souvent les gradins, il va m'entendre ! En vol, et que ça saute !

L'entrainement durait depuis une heure seulement, mais il était bien plus éprouvant qu'à l'accoutumée. Autant parce que Lucius exigeait toujours plus, que parce qu'à la moindre erreur de passe ou de tactique, des sifflements fusaient dans les gradins, ainsi que des quolibets pas vraiment agréables à entendre. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il était près des gradins, Harry pouvait entendre Damian lui crier des encouragements, mais ça le déconcentrait plus qu'autre chose.

— Potter ! Faudrait dire à ta groupie de te foutre la paix, mon père te fusille du regard depuis un moment, tu ne vas pas tarder à regretter d'avoir survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit Drago qui était venu se poster aux côtés de Harry et fusillait Damian du regard.

Harry acquiesça et fit un signe de tête en remerciement à Drago et s'éloigna des gradins, espérant que les Vifs d'or ne s'en approchent plus.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs soufflèrent, pensant que l'entraînement était enfin fini, mais ce n'était pas dans les projets de Lucius Malefoy.

— Vous trouvez que vous donnez le bon exemple ? Que vous allez leur faire peur ?! J'ai rarement assisté à un spectacle aussi médiocre ! Vous vous contentez de vous passer le Souaffle sans prendre aucun risque, pareil pour les Vifs ou les Cognards !

Drago, je veux que tu fasses l'enchaînement du Détraqueur, qu'ils voient à qui ils ont à faire.

Les membres de l'équipe regardèrent Lucius comme s'il était devenu fou, avant de s'observer les uns les autres pour partager cette réflexion.

— Mais père…

— Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise Drago ! C'est entraîneur ! N'en as-tu pas marre de passer pour le fifils à son papa ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, vexé comme un hippogriffe. Certaines exclamations choquées fusèrent silencieusement de voir Lucius traiter ainsi son fils. Le comportement de Drago avait considérablement changé depuis que son père était à la tête de l'équipe, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous craint, et ils estimaient qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

— Entraineur, reprit Drago d'une voix dure mais n'osant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux, vous savez bien que je ne réussis pas cette figure…

— Eh bien tu vas faire en sorte de la réussir !

— C'est prendre un risque inutile ! Nous n'avons pas à risquer nos vies uniquement pour impressionner les spectateurs ! Nous les impressionnerons assez lorsqu'on gagnera les matchs ! intervint Harry avec colère.

— Ce n'est pas en ne prenant aucun risque que vous y parviendrez Potter ! Et la prochaine fois que vous discutez mes ordres, je vous le ferai amèrement regretter !

Lucius fusilla Harry du regard et ce dernier fit de même. Le père de Drago allait trop loin.

— C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Drago paraissait résigné. Il voyait bien que ça risquait de dégénérer entre son père et Harry, et il souhaitait y mettre un terme. Après tout, même s'il n'avait jamais réussi cette figure, qui consistait en une feinte de Wronski suivie du vol en pégase, (vol en rase motte sur plusieurs mètres), rien ne disait qu'il la raterait cette fois encore…

— Bien, je préfère ça…

Lucius releva le menton avant de siffler la suite de l'entrainement. Tous s'envolèrent en silence, craignant vraiment pour la sécurité de Drago. Cette figure était en effet responsable de bon nombre d'accidents graves, voire mortels, et était exécutée seulement par les plus grands joueurs professionnels.

Le match avait repris depuis quelques minutes lorsque Drago s'empara du Souaffle. Avec une extrême concentration, il piqua vers le sol à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après tout, Harry avait bien réussi une figure presque aussi dangereuse lors de sa première année, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il la rate, se dit Drago pour se donner du courage. Fonçant droit vers le sol, il attendit vraiment le dernier moment pour redresser son balai de toutes ses forces. Cependant, avec le Souaffle maintenu sous son bras droit, il n'avait pas assez de prise sur son balai. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'arrière de son balai racler le sol, ce qui le déséquilibra. Allant encore à une vitesse folle, il fut éjecté de son balai de rebondit sur le sol à plusieurs reprises. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les exclamations horrifiées du public.

Harry, qui suivait anxieux la descente de Drago, fonça vers lui à la seconde où il le vit s'écraser. Il atterrit à toute vitesse et se précipita pour voir comment il allait.

— Drago, tu m'entends ?!

Harry le secouait doucement, mais il ne parvenait pas à réveiller le Serpentard. Bientôt rejoint pas le reste de l'équipe, il leur demande de se pousser, afin de laisser le blessé respirer.

Avec un Aquamentis, Harry aspergea le visage de Drago d'eau fraîche. Lorsque Drago toussa et crachota en se plaignant, Harry retrouva une respiration normale.

— Potter, t'étais pas obligé de me noyer pour tenter de m'achever.

— Au moins, tu me reconnais, c'est que tu vas t'en sortir, dit Harry en se permettant de blaguer, rassuré que Drago ait repris connaissance. Tu peux bouger ?

Après quelques instants, et quelques grimaces de Drago, il fit signe que oui, même s'il avait mal absolument partout.

— Viens, on va te conduire auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

Harry et Cormac aidèrent Drago à se relever et celui-ci poussa quelques grognements de douleur. Il cherchait du regard son père et vit qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, observant la scène sans broncher.

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il perçut dans ses yeux, Drago ne pouvait pas pardonner si vite. Il lui lança un regard noir, signifiant qu'il lui en voulait énormément, avant de tourner la tête et de se laisser conduire à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine :)


End file.
